MASK
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: [Ganti Summary] Appa tiri yang dikira tulus menyayanginya ternyata hanya ingin merebut kekayaannya, hyung yang selalu melindunginya pernah menyakiti hatinya, Sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya ternyata mempunyai dendam pada keluarga serta dirinya. Lalu siapa yang kini ia harus percaya? WonKyu / BL / Chapter 7 Update! HAPPY WONKYU DAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kyuhyun, ****Siwon, Donghae, Kangin dll**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haekyu, Kangkyu (?) **Mianhae aku nggak tau** -_- and …Kyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**~0o0~MASK~0o0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hiks eomma, Kyunie mohon jangan tinggalkan Kyunie hiks.." Tangis seorang remaja yang melihat sang bunda terkapar tak berdaya di kamar pribadinya._

"_Eomma tak apa Kyunie, Kyunie tidak boleh menangis. Eomma akan selalu menjaga Kyunie." Ucap Yeoja paruh baya tersebut lirih dan sangat lembut. Tangannya berusaha menggapai puncak kepala sang anak, dan mengusapnya pelan. _

"_Benarkah. Eomma berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Kyunie ? Dan selalu menjaga Kyunie?"_

"_Nde, Eomma berjanji. Tapi eomma akan menjaga Kyunie di atas sana. Dan Appa serta Hyung Kyunielah yang akan menggantikan Eomma."_

"_Tidak Kyunie hanya mau Eomma."_

"_Dengar Kyunie, meski mereka bukan Appa ataupun Hyung kandungmu. Namun mereka sudah menjadi keluarga kita chagi."_

"_Ta-tapi eomma…"_

"_Sstt, Eomma akan sedih jika Kyunie tak mau menuruti permintaan eomma."_

"_Baiklah jika itu bisa membuat eomma bahagia."_

"_Gomawo sayang !" Yeoja tersebut pun mencium kening sang anak tercinta. Melimpahkan rasa kasih sayangnya yang teramat dalam. Entahlah Yeoja tersebut merasa seolah waktunya sudah dekat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to day ...**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Brakkk

Aku terlonjak kaget setelah mendengar pintu kamarku yang dibuka dengan kasar. Aku terpaksa membuka mataku yang tadinya terpejam. Aku lihat jam wakerku yang masih menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Ketika aku beranjak mempertajam penglihatanku yang agak buram karena efek kantuk yang sepenuhnya belum hilang tiba-tiba..

Brukkk

Aku merasa tubuhku dijatuhi sebuah beban berat, dan benar saja, kini ada hyungku yang tiba-tiba menindih tubuhku. Mataku melebar melihatnya, perasaan takut kini menghampiri pikiranku, tubuhku bergetar melihat matanya yang begitu tajam melihatku.

"Hey chagi, apakah aku menganggu tidurmu hmm?" Ucapnya sambil meraih tangan kananku dan menciumnya, bahkan ia menjilat punggung tanganku. Dan bisa kurasakan kini jika sensasi hangat menjalar ke kulitku akibat benda tak bertulang tersebut.

"Hyu-hyung. Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanyaku terbata, perasaanku begitu tidak enak sekarang.

"Kau kira aku mau melakukan apa heum, bagaimana jika aku menghangatkanmu ?" Kini tangannya mulai mengusap pipiku lembut. Ia meraih daguku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya, aku segera memalingkan wajahku.

Chupp

DEG

Dan benar dugaanku, ternayata ia akan menciumku. Beruntung aku secepat mungkin mengalihkan wajahku jika tidak mungkin bibir kita akan bertemu, dan kini ku lihat wajahnya nampak kesal karena hanya berhasil mencium pipiku.

"Hyung mianhae, aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucapku mencoba lari dari kungkungan tubuhnya.

Brukk

Lagi-lagi ia menarikku kasar hingga aku kembali terbaring di ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana Chagi? Kau mau menghindariku hmm ?" Ia mendengus ke arah leherku, seakan ia adalah vampire yang akan menghisap darahku.

"Tidak akan semudah itu chagi !" Mataku terbelalak setelah melihat sebuah tali yang dikeluarkan dari punggungnya. Dan bisa kutebak selanjutnya, ia akan mengikatku. Yah, kejadian seperti ini sudah pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Sudah 5 bulan sejak kepergian eomma. Ku kira aku bisa bahagia dengan Appa dan hyung tiriku, namun dugaanku salah. Setelah Eomma meninggal mereka berperilaku aneh terhadapku. Dimana pergerakanku dirumah ini di batasi. Seakan aku adalah seekor burung yang berharga dan tak boleh bebas begitu saja.

"Hyung, Ap- !" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Hae hyung sudah menamparku.

Plakk

"Hyung !" Kataku lirih sambil menahan air mata yang susah payah ku bendung agar tak keluar.

Plakk Plakk Plakk

Hae hyung memukulku lagi, aku tahu semakin aku berontak atau berbicara ia akan membalasnya dengan lebih parah.

"Sudah ku peringatkan chagi, jangan membantah !" Dia mulai menjilat pipiku yang memerah akibat tamparannya.

Bisa kurasakan jika pipiku terasa panas sekarang, dan Hae hyung mulai menjilat sudut bibirku. Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan, karena sapuan lidahnya pada sudut bibirku yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Saatnya kita bermain chagi. Sebelum orang tua bodoh itu pulang !"

Kalian tahu apa maksud hyung tertampan bak malaikat namun berhati iblis di hadapanku ini? Kalau kalian berpikir jika ada seseorang yang membantuku atau menyelamatkanku dari perlakuan Hae hyung terhadapku ini. Kalian salah. Tak ada seorang pun bisa membantuku, bahkan Appa tiriku sekalipun. Karena aku kira ia juga tak jauh berbeda dengan anaknya. Ia juga bersifat iblis. Kalian tahu, buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya kan?

Itulah Appa dan hyung tiriku.

Mataku terbelalak melihat sebuah pisau lipat yang dikeluarkan oleh Hae hyung dari saku celana jeansnya. Apa lagi yang ia akan lakukan setelah mengikat kedua tanganku di tepi ranjang.

Hae hyung mengunci pergerakan kakiku, kini ia duduk tepat di pahaku. Mengarahkan pisau lipat tersebut ke arah dadaku, ia membuka kancingku paksa dengan pisau tersebut, hingga kancing-kancing tersebut terlempar entah kemana.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku diam, dan menuruti semua kelakuan anehnya? Itu karena memang aku tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Aku belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, saat pertama kali ia berperilaku aneh terhadapku, aku berontak. Dan apa hasil yang aku dapatkan? Aka menginap dirumah sakit selama seminggu akibat berbuatannya. Memang tidak sepenuhnya kesalahannya, namun tetap saja kejadian tersebut tak akan terjadi karena tingkah anehnya.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Baby !" Aku membuka mata setelah kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipiku lembut._

"_Hyung, Apa yang kau lakukan ?"_

_Aku mencoba bangun namun lengan kekar hyungku menahan agar tubuhku tetap berbaring._

"_Hyung ingin menghilangkan kesedihanmu chagi !" Katanya lembut sambil merangkak ke atas tubuhku._

"_Hyu-hyung !"_

"_Ssstt, tenanglah. Aku tahu kau sedih karena kehilangan Eomma. Dan aku ingin membantumu menghilangkan sedikit kesedihan itu."_

"_Tidak, menyingkirlah dari atasku !"_

_Duakk_

_Aku menendang perutnya ketika Hae hyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungguh aku tak tahu ia sedang kerasukan setan jenis apa. Namun itu semakin membuatku ketakutan. Melihat Hae hyung yang terjungkal hingga ke lantai. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu, namun.._

_Brukk_

_Aku ikut terjatuh ketika tangan Hae hyung mencekal salah satu kakiku._

"_Lepas..lepaskan !"_

_Tubuhku bergetar setelah melihat seringgaian hyung tiriku, segera aku beranjak dari posisiku setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Hae hyung._

_Brakk_

_Aku membuka kamarku kasar dan segera berlari keluar. _

"_Appa ! Appa !" Teriakku, karena dirumah ini hanya ada kita bertiga, ajhuma Kim sedang cuti karena anaknya yang sedang sakit di desa. Membuatku semakin kesepian. Karena hanya pada ajhuma Kim, aku bersandar._

"_Baby ! Kau mau kemana. Hyung hanya ingin membantumu !"_

_Aku yang sedang menuruni tangga menoleh ke belakang, memastikan jika Hae hyung tak mengejarku. Dan perasaanku semakin kalut ketika tahu jika Hae hyung sudah keluar dari kamarku. Ia berdiri di depan kamarku. Ia mngedipkan salah satu matanya ke arahku. Dan itu semakin membuatku tak mengerti, perasaan takut semakin menyelimuti pikiranku. _

_Karena sibuk melihat Hae hyung, aku tak menyadari jika aku sedang berlari menuruni tangga, ketika kakiku yang tak bisa mengantisipasi pijakan tangga selanjutnya, keseimbangan tubuhku menghilang, dan kulihat sebuah raut wajah khawatir dan sorot mata kesedihan sebelum tubuhku menggelinding ke bawah._

'_Apa itu?' Batinku sebelum kegelapan merebut kesadaranku, bisa ku dengar jika teriakan menyebutkan namaku._

"_KYUHYUN !"_

_Dan akibat kecelakaan itu, aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Beruntung aku tidak mengalami gagar otak ataupun patah tulang. Namun karena hal tersebut, pergelangan kakiku retak. Hingga butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk kembali normal._

_Tak hanya sampai disitu saja keanehan yang terjadi pada keluargaku, Ketika aku tersadar dari pengaruh obatku, aku merasakan benda kenyal mengulum bibirku. Aku tak tahu siapa yang kini tengah menciumku, kerena penglihatanku masih kabur, dan bahkan untuk mengucapkan sebuah katapun aku tak mampu karena kondisi tubuhku yang terlalu lemah._

_Namun satu kata yang ku dengar sebelum kegelapan kembali merebut kesadaranku._

"_Appa !" seseorang menyebut 'appa'. Dan bisa ku kenali jika suara pangilan yang ditujukan pada orang yang sedang menciumku adalah suara hyungku, Kim Donghae._

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hae hyung sudah berhasil membuka piyama tidurku, kini ia menatap tubuhku dengan mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu, aku bisa tahu pasti itu. Karena ia menjilat sudut bibir bawahnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari arah tubuhku.

Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak melihat tingkah anehnya setelah kecelakaan waktu itu, dan ku kira, semua kembali seperti semula sebelum kepergian eommaku. Namun ternyata aku salah, kejadian dulu kini terulang kembali. Bagaikan sebuah _de javu_ yang menghantui mimpiku. Namun kini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Karena aku bisa merasakan sakitnya tamparan hyungku.

"Kali ini hanya ada kita berdua chagi !" Ucapnya, ia mengarahkan pisau lipat tersebut ke arah perutku.

"Akhh !" rintihku setelah merasakan benda tajam tersebut menggores kulitku.

Slurpp

Hae hyung menjilat pisau tersebut yang sudah berlumuran darahku. Sekuat tenaga aku tak mengeluarkan suara rintihanku merasakan perih di perutku.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Darahmu manis chagi !" Ucap Donghae, kini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menjilatnya serta menghisapnya sesekali hingga membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Slurpp

Lidah Donghae terus turun ke bawah, menjilat dada Kyuhyun, kemudian berlari ke arah kanan, memainkan nipple Kyuhyun dengan sapuan lidah hangatnya, tak berhenti disitu, lidah Donghae terus turun dan berhenti tepat di perut mulus Kyuhyun. Donghae menjilat darah yang mengalir di perut datar Kyuhyun hingga bersih. Kyuhyun bisa merasa luka tersebut semakin perih akibat terkena saliva sang hyung.

Donghae mulai membuka celana tidur Kyuhyun, hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Sungguh Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mengunci pintu kamar. Namun memang apa yang akan dilakukan Hyung tirinya, pasti ia bisa dengan mudah masuk kamar Kyuhyun dengan kunci cadangan rumah ini.

"Hyung ja-jangan !" Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir mengucapkannya. Karena selama ini Donghae tak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari mencium ataupun menyakitinya.

"Kau tak usah takut baby. Hyung berjanji kau akan menikmatinya." Ucap Donghae sambil mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

Baru setelah Donghae akan melanjutkan aktivitasnya melucuti pakaian Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba suara sang appa menggema di setiap sudut rumah.

"Hae kau dimana, Kyunie apa kau sudah tidur chagi ?" teriak Kim Young Won atau biasa di panggil Kangin, ialah ayah tiri Kyuhyun.

"Shit, bukankah dia bilang jika lembur dan pulang larut malam. Baru jam segini ia sudah pulang." Donghae melirik jam waker Kyuhyun yang terletak di nakas masih menunjukan pukul 10.15 KTS.

"Besok hyung janji, akan menebus janji hyung baby." ucap Donghae kemudian mencium bibir plum Kyuhyun sekilas lalu melepas ikatan Kyuhyun.

'Thanks God.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Donghae kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah membantu Kyuhyun mengganti piyama tidurnya agar tak ketahuan oleh sang appa.

"Appa, tumben sudah pulang !" Donghae menuruni tangga ke ruang keluarga, dimana sang appa telah duduk sambil merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Oh, kau ternyata Hae, dimana Kyunie, suruh dia turun. Tadi appa mampir ke toko dan membelikan sesuatu untuk kalian." ucap Kangin sambil menunjukan tas-tas yang berisi sesuatu untuk para anaknya.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur Appa." Bohong Donghae.

"Umm, sayang sekali. Tak apa biar aku kasihkan ini besok saja. Oh ya, besok akan ada tamu special. Appa menyuruhnya untuk mengaja Kyuhyun selama kita bekerja." Jelas Kangin.

"Maksud appa?" Donghae sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud appanya, 'menjaga' jangan bilang akan ada seorang _body guard_ untuk menjaga babynya. Dan itu berarti Donghae semakin tak leluasa untuk bermain dengan babynya.

"Kau akan tahu besok, sekarang lekaslah tidur. Karena kau juga harus berangkat ke kantor kan besok pagi? Dan ini.." Kangin melempar tas yang tadi akan diserahkan ke para anaknya.

Donghae membuka isi tas tersebut.

"Ini..!"

"Ya, bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya?" Jawab Kangin yang mengerti keterkejutan anaknya.

"Gomawo appa !" Ucap Donghae seraya memeluk sang appa karena mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jam tangan merk _Louis Moinet Meteoris_ asal Swiss seharga $4,000,000 yang terbuat dari material batu dari luar angkasa tersebut memang sangat diincar Donghae, bahkan jam tangan tersebut belum beredar di pasaran.

"Tentu chagi, apapun akan appa berikan untukmu.." ucap Kangin

'Kecuali malaikat kecil appa tentunya.' Batin Kangin.

Sementara di kamar, Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Ia merasa begitu hina diperlakukan seperti ini oleh hyungnya sendiri.

"Eomma, bawalah Kyunie ikut bersamamu. Kyunie takut eomma. Appa dan Hae hyung sudah berubah hiks hiks .." gumam Kyuhyun terisak memegang pigora foto sang bunda.

"Tidak, Kyunie sudah berjanji Kyunie harus kuat. Eomma Kyunie tak akan menyerah dan akan merubah appa dan Hae hyung kembali seperti dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali ia mengusap air matanya kasar, lalu memejamkan matanya. Menginggat _memory_ indah bersama sang bunda hingga alam mimpi menghampirinya.

.

.

"Terima kasih honey, kau sudah memberikan malaikatmu untukku. Dan maafkan aku. karena aku hanya ingin membantumu mengakhiri semua penderitaanmu." ucap Kangin menatap foto Leeteuk yang berada di dinding kamarnya.

Sedikit merasa bersalah sebab Leeteuk meninggal karena ulahnya. Namun Kangin merasa Leeteuk semakin menderita dengan penyakitnya yang tak kunjung sembuh bertahun-tahun. Sehingga suatu ketika Leeteuk yang di vonis terkena Kanker darah stadium lanjut, Kangin memutuskan untuk membantu Leeteuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dan mungkin Leeteuk sekarang akan tersenyum di dunia sana karena tak merasa kesakitan lagi dengan pengobatan yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Dan terima kasih pula honey, kau telah mempercayakan Kyuhyun serta hartamu padaku." seringgai nampak muncul di sudut bibir Kangin. Leeteuk begitu bodoh telah mempercayakan semua hartanya pada Kangin, setelah Kyuhyun siap untuk menerima semuanya. Di surat wasiat yang di tinggalkannya, Kyuhyun secara otomatis akan mengelolah 80 % harta kekayaan sang bunda setelah lulus Kuliah. Dan kurang dua tahun lagi, semua harta yang di kelolah Kangin dan Donghae akan beralih tangan pada malaikat kecilnya. Namun sebelum waktunya tiba, Kangin akan membuat seluruh kekayaan Leeteuk akan berpindah tangan kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Makanlah chagi. Kau butuh banyak asupan gizi untuk menyerap setiap pelajaran hari ini." ucap Kangin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Kini mereka berada di meja makan, dimana Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kiri Kangin, sedangkan Donghae duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Ne appa !" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian semalam yang diperbuat hyungnya, namun Kyuhyun ragu, apakah appanya bisa dipercaya, apalagi setelah menginggat kejadian di rumah sakit dulu. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin semua hanya ilusi akibat pengaruh obat waktu itu.

"Hae, apa kau mau berangkat ke kantor bersama appa?" Kangin mengalihkan pembicaraan pada anak sulungnya.

"Tidak appa, lebih baik aku menyetir sendiri karena aku juga akan mampir ke sesuatu tempat dulu." ucap Donghae sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman pada namja cantik dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan hyungnya, ia menangkap maksud hyungnya yang seolah berkata 'Hyung akan mengantarkanmu ke kampus' setidaknya itulah yang berada di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Emm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan sarapannya. Oh ya, mian jika masakan appa kurang enak." ucap Kangin sambil menyendokan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya. Ajhuma Kim yang bertugas mengurus rumah serta memasak untuknya cuti selama satu bulan. Sehingga kini Kangin yang harus turun tangan ke dapur. Ia tak mau menyewa seseorang untuk mengurus rumahnya, karena hanya orang-orang yang dipercayanya saja bisa menyentuh rumah beserta isinya.

.

.

**Di tempat lain..**

Seorang namja yang berpakaian formal serba hitam sedang berbincang melalui ponselnya.

"Ne, saya akan berusaha."

"…"

"Tentu, aku akan mencari bukti atas perbuatan mereka dan megirimkan mereka ke tempat sebagai mana mestinya."

"…"

"Baik sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Dan anda tenang saja. Saya akan berhati-hati."

Pipp

Lelaki berpakaian formal tersebut menutup telfonnya dan segera bergegas menuju pintu di hadapannya, kemudian ia pun mengetuknya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu menginterupsi acara makan pagi mereka. Kangin tersenyum mendengarnya, karena ia tahu siapa yang berkunjung di rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali seperti hari ini.

"Biar appa yang membuka pintunya. Kalian teruskan sarapannya saja !" perintah Kangin.

Kangin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama kediaman rumahnya yang cukup besar dan bergaya eropa tersebut, Kangin memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Bibir Kangin semakin tersenyum lebar melihat siapa orang yang datang.

"Masuklah Siwon-sii !"

**TBC**

* * *

**Lagi-lagi repost from FB, happy reading.**

**enjoy the story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kyuhyun**

**Siwon**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haekyu, Kangkyu (?) **Mianhae aku nggak tau** -_- and …Kyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**~%~%% MASK %%~%~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuklah Siwon-sii." Siwon mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang tuan rumah memasuki Mansionnya.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan memanggilkan orang yang akan kamu jaga." Kangin melangkah meninggalkan Siwon setelah mempersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Cho.

"Chagi, kau sudah selesai sarapan? Ada seseorang yang mau aku kenalkan padamu." ucap Kangin yang melihat Kyuhyun meminum susunya dan hendak berdiri.

"Ne aku sudah selesai appa."

"Kalau begitu kajja, aku mau memperlihatkan orangnya."

Akhirnya mereka berdua segera berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon. Donghae yang merasa tak diacuhkan segera berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

Kyuhyun memang tak bertanya siapa orang yang akan dikenalkannya, karena memang dia sudah tahu jika orang yang dikenalkan appanya adalah _bodyguard-_nya.

"Siwon-sii perkenalkan ini anakku Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kyunie ini Siwon yang akan menjagamu selama kami tak berada di dekatmu."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun akhirnya berjabat tangan, kesan pertama Siwon melihat orang yang akan dilindunginya yaitu '_impolite_'. Bagaimana Siwon tak berkata begitu jika orang yang dihadapannya kini tak memandangnya sama sekali, bahkan Siwon bisa menebak jika bocah di hadapannya tadi sedikit mencibirnya, Ia tahu dari gerak bibirnya.

'Kau harus sabar Choi Siwon, sabar ingat apa tugasmu berada disini.' Batin Siwon.

"_Ingat Siwon-ah, untuk mendekati Kangin ataupun Donghae, dekatilah terlebih dahulu orang yang sangat dekat dengan mereka, cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dan jadikan orang yang mereka sayangi sebagai sumber informasi untuk kita. Pekerjaan ini tidak main-main, aku harap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Dan jangan sampai kau jatuh hati pada umpan kita, karena itu hanya akan menghambat kinerja kita."_

Siwon masih mengingat bagaiaman pesan dari atasannya, Siwon mengangkat sudut bibirnya. 'Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh hati pada bocah seperti ini. Never' batin Siwon yang melihat betapa angkuhnya sang calon umpan.

Sementara Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon. Pikirannya sibuk akan namja tampan di depannya, memang Kyuhyun tertarik atau lebih tepatnya terpesona dengan namja yang menjadi _bodyguard_-nya. Senyum menawan hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, penampilan yang rapi, serta tubuh yang tegap dan kekar. Ok, ini bisa saja dikatakan sebagai _Love at the First Sight_. Namun kini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona, maka Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Berpura-pura tak tertarik dengan namja dihadapannya. Tak tahukah jika Kyuhyun tak berani menatap wajahnya karena ia takut ketahuan jika wajahnya memerah.

'Oh jadi ini orang yang jadi _bodyguard_ Kyunie baby. Sepertinya ia tak tertarik dengan Kyunie. Syukurlah dengan begitu tak ada saingan untukku untuk mendapatkan Kyunie baby.' Donghae membatin, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sinis.

Kangin yang mengetahui jika Donghae berdiri di sampingnya, segera memperkenalkan Siwon pada Donghae, agar Siwon bisa mengenal setiap anggota keluarganya.

"Oh, Donghae perkenalkan ini Siwon."

"Kim Donghae"

"Choi Siwon"

Mereka berjabat tangan, namun segera mereka lepaskan karena Kangin sudah akan pergi bekerja.

Marga mereka memang Kim, karena Leeteuk yang bermarga Cho mengubah nama marganya menjadi Kim setelah menikah dengan Kim Young Won, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak kandaung Leeteuk menolak untuk merubah nama marganya, Kyuhyun lebih senang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun bukan Kim Kyuhyun.

"Dan mulai sekarang Siwon-sii yang akan mengantarmu ke kampus chagi."

Ucap Kangin kemudian berlalu pergi, karena selama ini Kangin dan Donghaelah yang mengantar Kyuhyun, atau jika tidak Kyuhyun akan dijemput sahabatnya si tiang listrik itu. Bukan karena Kyuhyun tak bisa menyetir, namun Kangin hanya khawatir jika Kyuhyun kecelakaan lagi. Leeteuk pernah menceritakan jika Kyuhyun hampir merenggang nyawa akibat kecelakaan tersebut, dan akhirnya Leeteuk melarang Kyuhyun menyetir sendiri, dan kini larangan tersebut dilanjutkan oleh Kangin. Lagi pula sudah hampir 3 tahun kecelakaan tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengemudikan mobil sendiri.

'Shit, jika begini aku akan semakin sulit berdekatan dengan Kyunie baby.' batin Donghae.

.

.

.

"Emm, Siwon-sii sebelum ini apa pekerjaanmu?" ucap Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, sungguh jika Kyuhyun tak memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, ia bisa mati karena kebosanan sepanjang perjalanan ke Kampus.

"Sebelum ini aku pekerja sebagai wakil Manager di salah satu perusahaan di Seoul."

Bohong Siwon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada jalan, mengingat sekarang ia sedang menyetir sehingga ia lebih memilih fokus memegang kemudi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi _bodyguard-_ku ? bukannya pekerjaanmu sebelumnya lebih baik dari pada repot-repot menjaga orang sepertiku."

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, ketika mengucapkan perkataannya. Ia sama sekali tak berani memandang Siwon. Dalam jarak seperti ini saja jantung Kyuhyun seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan lebih baik kau turun sekarang. Kita sudah sampai. Aku akan menunggumu disini, atau kau mau aku mengantarkanmu sampai ke kelas?"

"Umm, it-itu tidak usah, sampai disini saja." jawab Kyuhyun kikuk, ia tak mau akan menjadi salah tingkah jika berada di dekat Siwon terus.

Sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu, Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke sisi tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Go-gomawo !" ucap Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berlari karena ia sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

'Anak yang aneh.' Batin Siwon.

Drrtt drrtt drtt

Siwon segera mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering di saku jasnya, setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menelfonnya.

"Ne, aku sekarang berada di kampus Cho Kyuhyun."

"…"

"Ne, aku akan kesana sekarang, karena aku harus menjemput Tuan Muda Kyuhyun jam 12.00 nanti."

Akhirnya Siwonpun pergi ke tempat sang atasan yang memberinya pekerjaan ini.

.

.

.

Pukkk

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hay baby, tumben sekali aku tak melihat kakakmu yang _brother complex_ itu mengantarmu." ucap seorang namja sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, karena orang tersebut mempunyai tinggi badan yang melebihi Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Changmin-sii."

Jawab Kyuhyun pada pelaku penepuk pundak Kyuhyun tadi yang ternyata bernama Changmin. Changmin segera melepaskan tangannya yang bertengger di pundaknya setelah di hadiahi _deathglare_ oleh namja evil tersebut.

"Hey calm down baby. Wait… are you blushing right now?" ucap Changmin sambil melihat wajah Kyuhyun intens, Changmin terkikik geli melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah.

"Ak-aku tidak…" belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu melemparkan pertanyaannya kembali.

"Ok, who's that man?" potong Changmin, ia sangat mengetahui sahabatnya kini sedang jatuh cinta, sungguh pemandangan yang tidak boleh di lewatkan oleh Changmin, selama empat tahun lebih menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun, memudahkan ia bisa membaca sikap Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan. Aku tak mengerti dan minggirlah kau menghalangi jalanku."

Kyuhyun yang sudah di interogasi oleh sahabatnya seperti itu, lebih memilih untuk menghindar, karena ia juga tidak tahu apakah kini ia sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak. Kyuhyun masih ragu, bisa saja ini hanya perasaan kagum akan seseorang.

"Hey Kyu tunggu !" teriak Changmin yang ditinggal Kyuhyun, ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah Choi Siwon."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Siwon ketus. Sebenarnya atasannya kini adalah sahabatnya sendiri, mereka sudah kenal begitu akrab bahkan sebelum mereka berada dalam satu lingkungan kerja.

"Duduklah dulu won, Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang ini."

Namja tersebut menyerahkan beberapa dukumen hasil investigasinya selama seminggu ini. Siwon yang tak mengerti, akhirnya membuka dokumen tersebut dan membacanya.

"I-ini.." Siwon terkejut setelah membaca isi dari dokumen yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Ne, dari hasil investigasiku, aku menjamin jika ini semua telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Karena aku menemukan kasus yang sama pula dengan keluarga Cho. Untuk itu lebih baik kau memperketat kewaspadaanmu, terlebih lagi pada Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jangan bilang jika keluarga Cho adalah target selanjutnya."

"Ne itu benar. Kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Oh ya aku baru tahu jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang begitu manis. Apa kau yakin tak tertarik padanya?" goda namja tersebut, sementara Siwon hanya bersikap datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk membicarakan cinta, namun untuk pekerjaan Yunho-sii." ketus Siwon menekankan setiap perkataannya. Yunho hanya mendengus melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ok, baiklah. Aku pegang kata-katamu."

Dan setelah itupun Siwon melangkah pergi, melanjutkan aktivitas lainnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Kyu hari ini kau pulang bersamaku ne, kajja !" ucap Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun ke area parkir, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Eh, ada apa?"

Karena penasaran akhirnya Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, sedikit mengernyit binggung ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria berpakaian formal menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kemudi mobil. Changmin tahu jika itu adalah mobil keluarga Kyuhyun, dan ketika Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, ia melihat rona merah di kedua pipi _chubby_ sahabatnya. Sedikit ada rasa sesak ketika dugaannya benar, namun melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali 'hidup' setelah kepergian eommanya, ada perasaan lega serta bahagia melihatnya.

"Oh jadi itu namja yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi Kyu, kau sudah berjanji untuk menamaniku ke Game Center, dan kali ini aku tak menerima kata 'tidak'."

Changmin yang mulai kesal karena tak diperhatikan, maka dengan terpaksa ia melakukan cara 'ekstrim' untuk membangunkan sahabatnya dari dunia gelap (?) yang menyelimutinya.

Chuppp

"Yakkk apa-apaan kau tiang listrik !"

Kyuhyun yang merasa pipinya tersentuh oleh benda lembut merasa terkejut, ia segera melayangkan _deathglare_ untuk sahabatnya tersebut karena berani mencium pipinya tanpa izin. Memang ini bukan sekali atau dua kali namun sudah berkali-kali Changmin berani mencium Kyuhyun, namun itu cuma di pipi. Dan ketika Kyuhyun meminta untuk berhenti mencuri ciuman di pipinya, namja tiang listrik tersebut tidak mau, alasannya 'karena aku sudah terbiasa baby Kyukyu'. Sangat sederhana sekali bukan, salahkan Kyuhyun yang begitu manis. Hingga membuat Changmin tak bisa menahan diri mencium pipi halus nan _chubby_ Kyuhyun.

"Kajja Kyu kita ke Game Center." ulang Changmin karena dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya sibuk memperhatikan namja yang mirip kuda tersebut, hingga berani tak memperdulikannya.

"Tapi Min, hari ini aku sudah di jemput ?"

Sesal Kyuhyun karena lagi-lagi ia harus melanggar janjinya. Ia merasa tak enak juga pada Changmin, karena dari seminggu ini ada saja halangan untuk pergi ke Game Center, jika tidak karena tugas, pasti karena Donghae yang _over protective _padanya.

"Kau dijemput sama dia?" tunjuk Changmin pada namja berjas hitam yang memakai kaca mata hitam pula sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang berbicara pada dia, agar kau di ijinkan pulang bersamaku."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Siwon yang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin berjalan ke arah Siwon, segela berlari mengejar sahabatnya. Jangan sampai sahabatnya tersebut bertindak bodoh yang bisa membuatnya malu di depan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Mianhae ajushi silahkan anda pulang. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan pulang bersamaku." ucap Changmin _to the point_.

Siwon yang melihat namja setinggi tiang listrik berdiri angkuh dihadapannya, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi.

'Apa-apaan bocah ini. Memang aku terlihat setua itu. Tak tahukah jika aku adalah yang termuda di tempatku bekerja.'batin Siwon. Belum sempat Siwon angkat bicara, Kyuhyun keburu memotong ucapannya.

"Ha ha ha, mianhae Siwon-sii, jangan kau dengarkan kata-kata namja ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya, salahkan Changmin yang mempunyai kaki terpanjang di kampusnya hingga membuatnya harus berlari untuk mengejar langkah kaki sahabatnya yang terlalu lebar.

"Tapi Kyu kau sudah janji untuk ke Game Center hari ini."

Changmin yang kesal karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tak akan menepati janjinya lagi, segera melayangkan aksi protesnya.

"Kau mau ke game center tuan muda? Biar aku yang mengantar kalian."

Siwon yang memang memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup tinggi pun bisa membaca situasi sekarang ini.

"Tu-tuan muda?"

Changmin mengulang kata yang diucapkan Siwon, sedikit merasa lega ternyata Siwon hanya sopir Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Changmin.

"Eh, it-itu tak apakah? Karena aku pikir ini akan lama. Oh ya, dan jangan panggil aku tuan muda. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengubah nada suaranya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun memang tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, karena panggilan seperti itu seolah seperti sebuah pembatas antara manusia, sedangkan manusia itu sama derajatnya dimata Tuhan.

"Baik ! Silahkan tuan mu- ah, maksudku silahkan Kyu !"

Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun, mempersilahkan ia masuk. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun masih tak mau bergeming pada tempatnya.

"Kau mau bawa mobil sendiri atau ikut bersamaku Min?" tawar Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya yang melirik sinis Siwon dihadapannya.

'Lebih baik aku ikut mobil Kyuhyun saja, biar Ajushi Chan yang kusuruh mengambil mobilku kesini. Tak akan kubiarkan ajhusi bertampang mesum ini mencari kesempatan pada baby Kyukyu.' Batin Changmin.

"Jika kau mau tetap berdiri sendiri disini, terserah. Aku mau kesana sekarang."

Brakk

Kyuhyun akhirnya memasuki mobilnya yang sudah dibuka oleh Siwon tadi, dan Siwon segera melangkah ke sisi Kemudi. Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Changmin tersadar dari dunia lamunannya.

"Eh tunggu Kyu, aku ikut kalian !"

.

.

.

**At Kyuline Corp…**

"Panggilkan Donghae kemari !" suruh Kangin pada sekertaris pribadinya.

"Ne sajangnim !"

Tak lama setelah setelah sekertarisnya keluar, anak sulung Kangin mengetuk pintu ruangannya, Kangin pun segera mempersilahkan ia masuk.

"Ada apa aboji memanggilku ?" tanya Donghae setelah duduk di kursi di hadapan sang appa.

"Kau akan kemana siang ini, kau terlihat nampak rapi." tanya Kangin setelah melirik anaknya sekilas kemudian berkutat pada dokumen yang ada di mejanya kembali.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Tak mungkinkan, Donghae akan menjawab jika ia akan menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menjemput Kyuhyun, Hae. Sekarang sudah ada Siwon yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun kemanapun, dan ku harap fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu. Ini pelajari dokumen ini dan katakan apa pendapatmu setelahnya. Oh, ya kau sudah makan?"

Kangin segera menyerahkan dokumen yang harus ditangani oleh anaknya tersebut. Setelah melihat wajah anaknya yang sedikit suram, Kangin berinisial akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Sudah lama ia tak makan siang berdua saja dengan anaknya itu setelah kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan Alm. sang istri.

Melihat Donghae yang menggeleng, membuat bibir tipis Kangin tertarik ke atas. Sedangkan Donghae kini _mood-_nya menjadi buruk karena tak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

Kini Chanmin dan Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain game, sesekali mereka saling berteriak karena lawan yang mereka hadapi sangat kuat. Sedangkan sang _bodyguard_ duduk di kursi yang berada tak jauh dari Changkyu bermain.

Siwon memperhatikan raut muka Kyuhyun yang sangat lucu menurutnya, ketika kalah dari Changmin ia kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan ketika ia menang maka ia akan mengejek namja tiang listrik itu hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mana Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Apa itu hanya topengnya, dan hanya akan ia lepas jika bersama sahabatnya?

Sudah tiga jam lebih Kyuhyun dan Changmin bermain game, namun sepertinya mereka tak akan mengakhiri permainan mereka saat ini. Sedangkan _butt_ Siwon sudah mulai panas dari tadi yang hanya duduk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mengajak pulang, sebelum hari menjadi semakin sore dan Kangin akan menceramahinya. Karena Kangin sudah memberikan aturan-aturan yang harus dilakukan oleh Siwon dalam menjaga Kyuhyun. Dan salah satunya adalah tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam 5 sore hari. Kecuali ada kepentingan yang benar-benar tak bisa ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun, mengerjakan tugas misalnya.

"Kyu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kalian juga belum makan siang bukan." ucap Siwon setelah beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri pasangan maniak game di depannya.

"_Shut up_ ajhusi, kau menganggu konsentrasi kami." kesal Changmin karena merasa terganggu akan perkataan Siwon, padahal ia sudah mencapai level tertinggi dalam permainannya, hanya kurang menghancurkan Raja dalam permaianan game tersebut.

Kyuhyun malah tak memperdulikan Siwon sama sekali, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada game hingga ia tak mendengar ucapan Siwon. Merasa tak dihiraukan oleh para bocah dihadapannya, Siwon memulai cara yang cukup eksrim.

Srettt

Tanpa aba-aba dari Kyuhyun, Siwon yang sudah berdiri disampingnya mengangkat tubuhnya paksa seperti ia sedang mengangkat karung beras.

"Yakkk apa-apaan kau?" geram Kyuhyun karena acara 'kencan'nya diputus secara tiba-tiba. Tak Siwon perdulikan rontahan dan jeritan Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk diturunkan.

"Diam, ini tempat umum, jika kau tak mau diam maka aku akan menciummu."

DEG

Bibir Kyuhyun membeku seketika mendengar bisikan Siwon yang sedang menganggkat tubuhnya. Benarkah Siwon akan menciumnya jika ia terus mengoceh, benarkah ? Oh ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melanjutkan 'ceramah'nya pada Siwon sekarang agar Siwon menciumnya. Bukankah itu akan menjadi moment terindah baginya, ketika ciuman pertamamu dilakukan oleh cinta pertamamu pula.

"Yakkk ajhusi mau kau bawa kemana baby Kyukyu." Changmin yang melihat sahabatnya 'diculik' oleh _bodyguard_nya sendiri, segera berlari mengikuti Siwon setelah membayar di kasir tentunya.

'Apa ia akan menciumku? Dimana? Di pipi? Mata? Kening ? Tapi aku harap dibibir, karena aku belum pernah merasakannya.' Batin Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi karena Siwon sudah menurunkannya.

'MWO cepat sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun lagi karena sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping mobilnya terparkir.

Belum sempat Siwon akan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun, Changmin sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menahan lengannya.

"Yakk, ajhusi mesum, kau mau bawa kemana Kyuhyun eoh?" teriak Changmin yang begitu kesal karena selain partner gamenya yang dibawa secara paksa hingga membuatnya kalah, ia juga kesal karena berani-beraninya menyentuh baby Kyukyu seenak jidatnya.

"Jangan panggil aku ajushi, karena aku tak setua itu." Kesabaran Siwon sudah mencapai batasnya sekarang. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan bocah-bocah berisik yang mulutnya tak bisa terkunci.

"Kalau bukan Ajhusi terus apa? Haraboji ?" ejek Changmin pada Siwon hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Kyuhyun begitu ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon yang memerah, mungkin kini ia sedang menahan marah.

"Usiaku masih 28 tahun dan bukannya aku hanya berbeda 8 tahun dari kalian." Ucap Siwon dengan nada penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Dan panggil aku hyung arra ?" lanjut Siwon dengan seringgaian dan tatapan yang menusuk pada kedua bocah yang sedang menertawakannya sekarang.

DEG

'apa-apaan tatapannya itu, seperti ingin mencincangku hidup-hidup saja' batin Changmin. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin terpesona pada _bodyguard_ tampannya, ekspresinya yang dingin dan tegas seperti tadi membuatnya semakin _cool_ dimata Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya setelah Siwon berhasil menakuti Changmin hingga membuatnya bungkam sepenjang perjalanan tadi. Kini Siwon, Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin sedang berada di restoran Cina, meski ini sudah melewati jam makan siang, bahkan hampir jam makan malam, namun mereka ingin cepat-cepat mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berdendang di dalamnya. Siwon agak _shock _melihat nafsu makan bocah dihadapannya. Jika Kyuhyun makan makanan yang tak bersayur maka namja tiang listrik sahabat Kyuhyun ini sudah memasukan 5 menu makanan khas Cina kedalam perutnya.

'Ia benar-benar monster jika seperti itu.' batin Siwon.

Setelah makan siang atau lebih tepatnya makan sore (?), Siwon memutuskan untuk segera pulang setelah mengantarkan Changmin kerumahnya yang berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya tuan muda Cho ini tak mau pulang, terlebih dahulu dan menyuruhnya untuk mampir ke toko kaset untuk membeli kaset game yang sudah diincarnya dulu.

Dan akhirnya hari pertama Siwon sebagai _bodyguard_ terasa begitu melelahkan. Tak hanya menghabiskan waktunya yang terasa terbuang sia-sia, ia juga dihadapkan pada sahabat tuan mudanya yang berisik dan ternyata _food monster_ itu sekaligus kenyataan yang baru diketahui jika tuan muda Cho itu mempunyai sifat manja yang kelewat batas.

Siwon memakirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Kyuhyun, ia binggung melihat rumah Kyuhyun yang masih gelap. Padahal ini sudah jam 18.30 KTS. 'kemana saja mereka? Kenapa tak menyalahkan lampu?' batin Siwon. Karena tak ingin terlalu lama berdiam diri di dalam mobil Siwon segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Siwon begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dari tadi. Siwon mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja. 'Mungkin ia terlalu lelah hingga tertidur.'

Siwon memutuskan untuk mengankat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur tersebut, dan..

DEG

Jarak wajah Siwon dan wajah Kyuhyun sekarang begitu dekat, ketika Siwon hendak menaruh tubuh ramping tuan mudanya ke dalam kedua lengannya. 'Manis' begitulah kata yang terlintas di otak Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sedekat ini.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengingkari kata yang sejenak singgah di otaknya. Oh, ayolah jangan bilang Siwon tertarik dengan namja manja ini, tak mungkin kan jika Siwon akan menarik kata-katanya pada Jung Yunho.

"Tubuhmu ringan seperti yeoja. Apa kau tidak dikasih makan oleh appa tirimu eoh?" ejek Siwon pada namja yang tertidur di kedua lengannya, yang sudah pasti tak bisa di dengar olehnya.

Siwon akhirnya membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal style, setelah berada di depan pintu Siwon membuka pintu rumah kediaman Cho tersebut dari kunci yang sudah diberikan oleh Kangin padanya. Karena mulai sekarang Siwon akan tinggal disini, sehingga Kangin memberinya kunci duplikat kediaman Cho padanya.

Dengan sedikit susah payah Siwon berhasil membuka pintu tersebut sementara kedua tangannya sedang menggendong Kyuhyun. Pertama kali kesan memasuki rumah tersebut adalah sepi dan gelap. Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua kamar Kyuhyun, penerangan cahaya bulan yang menerobos cermin rumah Kyuhyun mempermudahnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya tanpa terjatuh.

Siwon memasuki kamar yang bertuliskan 'EvilKyu' di depannya, tak salah lagi itu adalah kamar Kyuhyun, setelah membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di ranjang king size miliknya, Siwon menyalakan lampu kamar Kyuhyun, melepas sepatu dan tasnya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh sang tuan muda Cho tersebut.

"Jika tertidur kau nampak seperti malaikat Cho." gumam Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

Siwon bergegas keluar setelah mendengar suara mobil di halaman rumah, ia menyalahkan seluruh lampu dan berbegas menghampiri sang tuan rumah yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Selamat malam tuan !." Sapa Siwon pada Kangin yang sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Ne, malam juga Won. Oh ya mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kangin yang mendapati rumahnya nampak sepi. Bukankah memang sepi itu sudah biasa semenjak perginya Leeteuk, sosok malaikat dirumah ini.

"Dia sudah tidur !" jawab Siwon datar tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya sedikitpun.

"Tumben?"

"Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah bermain game sepulang kuliah tadi."

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu ini berikan pada Kyuhyun jika ia terbangun dan ingin makan. Karena aku dan Donghae sudah makan malam tadi sehabis meeting." ucap kangin berlalu pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Baik." Jawab Siwon sopan. Siwon memperhatikan langkah Kangin yang tak segera memasuki kamarnya, melainkan ke kamar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae menuju kulkas untuk mencari minuman untuk diminumnya. Nampak raut kelelahan serta kekecewaan yang di tangkap oleh Siwon setelah memperhatikan Donghae. Bagaimana Donghae tidak merasa kecewa karena seharian penuh ia tak melihat baby Siwon memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu sebelum ia dituduh mencuri pandang pada hyung tiri Kyuhyun.

Kangin yang sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, segera mendekati ranjang 'little angel'nya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun mengeliat kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Tidurlah chagi, our happiness'll come soon !" ucap Kangin seraya beranjak pergi menuju tampat peristirahatannya (?) .

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 11.00 KTS, ini saatnya bagi Donghae untuk mengunjungi babynya. Ia sudah tak tahan karena seharian tak melihat wajah cantik dongsaeng tirinya. Ia juga teramat merindukan bibir plum sang adik. Nampaknya semua sudah tertidur lelap kini, sehingga Donghae bisa sedikit melepas rindu pada sang adik sekarang.

Siwon yang entah kenapa terbangun di tengah malam merasa tidak enak, tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dan mencari minuman. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang mengendap - endap dari lantai dua kediaman rumah Cho.

"Bukankah itu Donghae, dan itukan kamarnya Kyuhyun. Memang apa yang akan dia lakukan malam-malam begini." gumam Siwon.

**TBC**

**Hay readers bagaimana dengan Chapt 2 ini?**

**Apa semakin membosankan ? sudah ada wonkyu momentnya kan?**

**Untuk yang sudah review terima kasih ya ^^**

**Enjoy the story ok. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun and ****Siwon**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haekyu, Kangkyu (?) **Mianhae aku nggak tau** -_- and …Kyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

* * *

**~%~%% MASK %%~%~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah itu Donghae, dan itukan kamarnya Kyuhyun. Memang apa yang akan dia lakukan malam-malam begini." gumam Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Donghae. Karena Siwon merasa sangat janggal dengan gerak-geriknya yang memasuki kamar Kyuhyun selarut ini.

'Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan malam-malam begini?' batin Siwon.

Donghae segera membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, karena pintunya memang tidak terkunci. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terbangun setelah tertidur di mobil tadi. Donghae mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya wajah yang selalu membuatnya gila dan melayang ke nirwana setiap kali melihatnya.

Siwon memincingkan matanya begitu melihat Donghae yang memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dari balik celah pintu. Mata Siwon melebar begitu melihat Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

DEG

Jantung Siwon seakan berhenti berdetak seketika melihat Donghae yang mencium Kyuhyun tepat dibibirnya. Hatinya merasa aneh, bahkan ia sedikit kesal melihatnya. Siwon tak tahu ia kesal karena kelakuan yang tak wajar seorang _Hyung_ pada _Dongsaeng_nya ataukah memang ada alasan khusus ? Siwon sama sekali tak tahu.

Siwon bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun mulai terusik dalam tidurnya. Ingin sekali Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghajar Donghae sekarang juga. Namun Siwon masih ingat akan misinya, ia tak boleh gegabah, mungkin ini akan menjadi laporan khusus pada atasannya nanti.

Kyuhyun sempat merasakan aneh pada bibirnya, begitu ia akan membuka mata. Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh wajah _Hyung_nya yang sangat dekat berada di depan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi kakak tirinya ini berbuat hal yang tidak sepantasnya. Kyuhyun mencoba berontak dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir kakaknya, namun dengan sigap Donghae semakin melesakan kepalanya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan melepas ciumannya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun tak mau ciuman ini, yang ia inginkan adalah ciuman atas dasar cinta, ia begitu sedih dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun ingin bibir ini bisa dimiliki seutuhnya oleh namja yang disukainya.

"Eummm !"

Satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya, lebih tepatnya erangan. Karena paru-parunya sudah menjerit meminta oksigen, Kyuhyun menendang perut Donghae hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Donghae yang tidak menyerah lekas bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh kemunculan seorang 'pengganggu' kesenangannya.

Brakk

Siwon membuka pintu dengan cukup kasar, setelah melihat Donghae akan melanjutkan sesuatu yang 'lebih' dari aktivitasnya tadi. Sepertinya Siwon telah menemukan kejanggalan dirumah ini.

"Mianhae tuan, saya tadi tidak sengaja mendengar sesuatu seperti 'benda' terjatuh sehingga saya segera kemari. Saya tidak tahu jika ad-"

"Tak apa aku cuma mau melihat Kyuhyun." Potong Donghae cepat dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati akibat kemunculan Siwon yang mengganggu 'kesenangannya'.

Jujur saja Siwon tadi merasa refleks membuka pintu dengan keras, entahlah seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong Siwon untuk bertindak demikian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah melihat sang kakak tiri keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gomawo !" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau ada kuliah pagi !" ucap Siwon mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan membenahi selimut Kyuhyun serta mematikan lampu kamarnya sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sekarang Siwon merasa aneh karena tubuhnya seolah bekerja sendiri tak sesuai perintahnya. Kenapa ia bertindak seolah-olah ia sudah akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Siwon akan mencari tahu jawabannya nanti.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, Kyuhyun berpikir jika Siwon adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menolongnya. Apalagi melihat perhatian Siwon terhadapnya, sungguh membuat Kyuhyun semakin bahagia.

'Mungkin aku akan mimpi indah malam ini.' Batin Kyuhyun sebelum menutup matanya dan berselancar (?) ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain…**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kim Young Won? Apakah bahagia setelah merampok semua harta_ eomma_ku? Lihat saja aku akan membuatmu menderita." Ucap seorang namja sambil mengarahkan anah panahnya pada gambar wajah seorang namja yang sangat dibencinya. Ia melemparkan anak panah tersebut ke arah gambar itu hingga menancap tepat di gambar wajah seorang Kim Young Won –orang yang dibencinya-.

.

.

.

"Siwon _hyung kajja_ kita berangkat !" ucap Kyuhyun yang sangat bersemangat menarik tangan Siwon menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya untuk segera berangkat ke Kampus.

Donghae hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya melihat sang adik begitu senang berada di dekat Siwon, sedangkan Kangin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia berpikir jika Kyuhyun merasa tak kesepian lagi ketika ia dan Donghae sibuk akan pekerjaan mereka.

"Bye _appa_ ! Bye _hyung_ !" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit merubah ekspresinya ketika mengucapkan salam pada Donghae, ia masih takut untuk memberitahu Kangin jika kakak tirinya sudah berbuat macam-macam pada dirinya.

Sementara Siwon masih setia memperhatikan setiap raut muka para penghuni rumah keluarga Cho. Ia masih memikirkan tingkah laku ayah dan anak bermarga Kim tersebut. Siwon sungguh mencurigai mereka berdua setelah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya ketika bersama Kyuhyun.

'Aku pasti akan membuka topeng kalian.' Batin Siwon menyeringgai.

Ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun hendak memasuki mobil tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan akan kehadiran Changmin yang sudah memasuki mobil Kyuhyun.

"Yakk sejak kapan kau berada disini ?" teriak Kyuhyun yang terkejut akan kehadiran namja tiang listrik yang sudah duduk di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Sejak kau masih memakai popokmu. Sudahlah cepat kita berangkat, nanti kita terlambat." Perintah Changmin seenak udelnya. -_-"

"tch !" cibir Kyuhyun dan mendudukan pantatnya di kursi depan.

Siwon hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas ketika melihat betapa konyol dan anehnya persahabatan antara duo _evil_ ini.

Sebenarnya Changmin memang sengaja untuk datang kerumah Kyuhyun menggunakan Taxi agar bisa satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun ketika berangkat ke Kampus. Ia tak rela melihat _ahjussi_ mesum itu berbuat seenaknya pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua tahu jika ada seseorang yang sudah memperhatikan mereka dari balik mobil lainnya. Mobil tersebut bahkan mengikuti Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin hingga ke Kampus.

Siwon memang sudah merasakan keanehan ketika mengendarai mobilnya tadi. Tapi Siwon hanya diam, karena ia ingin tahu apa maksud dari orang yang sudah mengikutinya tersebut.

Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil ketika mereka sudah sampai di Kampus mereka. Kyuhyun yang hendak protes akan kelakuan aneh sahabatnya ini, hanya bisa terdiam setelah ia mendapat iming-iming sebuah kaset game yang diincarnya sejak dulu, bahkan kemarin ketika ia mengunjungi toko kaset, Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan ketika kaset yang di incarnya _sold out_.

"Bye _Hyung,_ nanti jangan lupa jemput aku." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berlari menyamakan langkah kaki Changmin yang menyeretnya.

"Bye _Ahjussi_. Bersenang-senanglah jangan urusi kami." Teriak Changmin dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Ceh, dasar bocah." Cibir Siwon. Namun ia segera tersadar jika ia melupakan sesuatu. Siwon menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat mobil Audy hitam yang mengikutinya tadi telah pergi, bahkan Siwon sedikit berlari keluar gerbang ketika ia hampir saja melihat plat nomornya, namun sayang, para mahasiswa yang berlari ke arahnya karena takut terlambat menghalangi langkah kakinya hingga ia kehilangan jejak si penguntit tadi.

"Lebih baik aku menemui Yunho hyung sekarang." Monolog Siwon.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Won ? apa kau merindukanku ? aishh makanya cepat cari pasangan jika tidak nanti kita disangka punya hubungan special." goda Yunho setelah Siwon memasuki ruangannya. Ia begitu suka melihat raut muka Siwon yang kesal.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, atau kau mau aku membakar beruang kesayanganmu." Ucap Siwon sakartis. Ia selalu muak dengan kelakuan bosnya yang tak bisa memandang usia. Yah, Yunho selalu membawa boneka beruangnya kemana-mana. Bahkan ke kantorpun ia bawa. Memang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun tetap saja itu akan sangat memalukan. Seorang Bos membawa boneka beruang ? -_-

Sebenarnya boneka itu adalah pemberian dari mantan kekasihnya, bukan karena ia dicampakan atau sebagainya, hanya saja ia ditinggalkan sang kekasih ke dunia sana untuk selamaya.

"Ok, ok apa mau mu sekarang." Ucap Yunho mulai serius.

"Aku minta kau periksa daftar kesehatan keluarga Kim termasuk kondisi mentalnya, karena ada sesautu yang janggal pada mereka." Siwon mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk pada dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Yunho sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Kau periksa saja, dan jika aku mendapatkan sesuatu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Ucap Siwon beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong sendirian.

"Yakkk aku ini bosmu kenapa kau yang malah menyuruhku ?" teriak Yunho setelah Siwon menutup pintu ruangannya.

Siwon tak tahu harus kemana lagi setelah ini, maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kampus Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa jam menunggu Kyuhyun di dalam mobil sambil mencari info dari I-Pad yang dibawanya, mata Siwon memincing ketika tak sengaja melihat mobil yang mengikutinya tadi pagi terparkir di seberang jalan depan Kampus Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau." Siwon hendak keluar dari mobilnya namun tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk jendela mobil sebelah kanannya.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk kaca jendela untuk menyuruh Siwon membuka pintunya yang dikunci dari dalam.

Srett

Siwon akhirnya membuka kaca jendela terlebih dahulu dan memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Wae ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Siwon yang menurutnya aneh.

Siwon hanya menggeleng dan segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

Srett

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Changmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun, ia menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang hendak memegang kenop pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja_ Prince Kyukyu." Ucap Changmin dengan cengiran lebarnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

"_Kajja_ _ahjussi _cepat antar kami pulang." Perintah Changmin setelah mendudukan dirinya di jok belakang.

'Aishh memang aku sopirmu.' Batin Siwon. Ia merasa seperti terkena karma sekarang ketika melihat kelakuan Changmin pada dirinya.

Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari tadi. Ia memperhatikan mobil yang mengkutinya tadi pagi. Matanya kembali melebar ketika melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Yakkk _ahjussi_ kau mau menunggu Kyuhyun berbadan dua dahulu karena membiarkan aku berduaan Hah, _kajja_ kita pulang." Teriak Changmin dari dalam mobil. Sontak Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya melempar tas ranselnya ke arah wajah Changmin. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mendengus kesal, dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku ini _namja_ dan bukan _yeoja pabbo_, jadi itu tak mungkin." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tak terima akan perkataan Changmin.

"Tapi kau itu terlalu manis Prince Kyukyu ah ani Princess Kyukyu."

"Diam kau bocah." Ucap Siwon yang kesal karena suara cempreng Changmin yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. #digambar cassie

Selama perjalanan Siwon terus memikirkan tentang si penguntit tersebut, tak ia hiraukan celotehan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang membicarakan tentang game, sungguh itu sangat kekanakan menginggat mereka berdua kini sudah menginjak di bangku perkuliahan namun pikirannya tak lebih seperti seorang bocah yang baru duduk di Junior High School.

Siwon tak tahu selama perjalan pulang Kyuhyun selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Changmin yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Kyuhyun tak fokus mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Bye Kyukyu _Chagi_, hati-hati ne jangan dekat-dekat dengan _ahjussi_ mesum seperti dia. Nanti kau bisa menjadi santapan kemesumannya." Ucap Changmin kemudian berlari ke arah rumahnya setelah Siwon menurunkannya tepat di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Shim tersebut.

"Wonnie hyung aku mau ke taman sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah Siwon kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Wonnie itu terasa kekanakan sekali." Balas Siwon datar.

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Won Won, bagaimana apa bagus ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat mencari panggilan 'sayang' untuk _body guard_ tampannya ini.

"Tidak."

"Kalau Wonchan bagaimana ?"

"Tidak ."

"Siwon-kun ?"

"Tidak."

"AH AKU TAHU !" teriak Kyuhyun sangat keras bahkan Siwon sampai terlonjak kaget dari kursinya.

"Yakkk bisakah kau diam ? aku sedang menyetir."

"Aishh dasar kuda, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Horsy saja. Dan sekarang aku perintahkan untuk ke taman kota. Titik." Ucap Kyuhyun _bossly._

"Tidak kita harus pulang." Serga Siwon cepat.

"Oh jadi kau berani melawanku ? baik, aku akan beritahu appa ka-."

"Yakk cukup. Ne ne aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Puas ?" Ucap Siwon kesal. Sungguh ia merasa seperti menjaga seorang baby dari pada menjaga seorang namja ABD (Anak Belum Dewasa ) seperti dia.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Siwon yang akhirnya mau menuruti permintaannya. 'Yeyyy !' sorak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun merasa begitu senang sekarang bagaimanapun juga hari-harinya seakan lebih berwarna ketika bersama Siwon. Apalagi sejak kehadiran Siwon, Donghae sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Hei tunggu kau mau kemana ?" teriak Siwon setelah mereka sampai di taman dekat kota dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan bergegas pergi.

Siwon segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, apalagi setelah melihat ada seseorang yang menguntitnya tadi pagi.

"Hei, tunggu kau mau kemana eoh ?" Ucap Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau mau tahu? Apa mau tahu banget ?" goda Kyuhyun. 'Ceh anak ini sepertinya harus diberi pelajaran.' Batin Siwon. Namun Siwon harus sabar, bagaimanapun juga ia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi. Jangan sampai misinya gagal hanya karena namja manis dan cerewet dihadapannya kini. Eh, tunggu manis ? Sungguh Siwon ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sungai Nil sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa ia bilang jika Kyuhyun itu manis, lebih tepatnya dia itu childish ya, benar childish.

Siwon yang sibuk akan dunianya sendiri tak memperhatikan Jika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan jauh dari posisinya.

"Yakk kemana dia." Ucap Siwon dan segera berlari mencari Kyuhyun.

"Itu dia." gumam Siwon setelah menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping penjual ice cream keliling. Ia sedang memakan satu cup ice cream jumbo sambil berdiri.

"Yakk kau main pergi saja bocah. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Siwon setelah berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Bukankah itu pekerjaanmu eoh ?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjilat jarinya yang tak sengaja terkena ice cream.

"Iya itu benar, namun bagaimana aku bisa mempertanggung jawabkanmu pada keluargamu eoh ?" Entah setan apa yang merasuki Siwon hingga ia bisa berbicara panjang seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Karena bagaimanapun Siwon selama ini tak pernah membalas coletehan tuan mudanya tersebut.

"Itu mudah. Kau tinggal menikahiku kan !" Ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil memasukan sesendok ice cream ke mulutnya.

"Mwo ! Aishh anak ini benar-benar." gumam Siwon lirih.

Tanpa mereka berdua tahu jika kini ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana apa targetnya sudah terkunci ?" ucap seseorang dari headset yang bertengger di telingga kanan namja yang berpakaian serba hitam yang kini sedang memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Ne, buruan sudah terkunci !" jawab namja berbaju hitam tersebut.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan ?" ucap seseorang dari seberang.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab namja tersebut. Seringgaian menakutkan pun tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

**.**

**Siwon Pov**

Entahlah aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tak ku hiraukan Kyuhyun yang mengoceh seperti burung yang tak dikasih makan selama beberapa tahun. Mataku menelusuri setiap sudut taman. Aku yakin perasaanku tak salah. Karena sejak meninggalkan Kampus Kyuhyun aku sudah merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Tunggu mungkinkah jika itu.

"TIDAK AWAS KYUHYUN !"

Dorrr

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hi, how about this chapter ?

Sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan puasa bagi pemeluk agama Islam. Karena ini BL yang menurut agama itu …. #kalian bisa melanjutkan sendiri.

Dan juga karena ini Rate M jadi aku memutuskan untuk hiatus saja setelah Post Chapter ini.

So, don't miss me ok #plakk

nggak ada ya?

#yaudah ..

#kabur bawa Wonkyu :P

Tapi mungkin bisa berubah pikiran sih jika tanggapan terhadap FF ini bagus. Kan masih ada beberapa hari sebelum memasuki bulan puasa tersebut. ^^

Sorry for Typo(es) and enjoy the story. ^^

Eonni Ree, gomawo.

* * *

**Balasan Review Chapter 2:**

**gaemgyulover** : Hae cuma mau bersenang-senang dengan dongsaengnya saja.  
Siwon ? tentu dong, kan Siwon itu malaikat bertopeng pelindung Kyuhyun. Gomawo atas reviewnya. ^^

**simbagyuu** : Hahaha ternyata banyak WKS yang yadong ya #baru sadar. Tapi aku juga kok #plakk ditendang readers. ^^

Iya jadi kalo mau buat Kyu diam seribu bahasa tinggal dicium saja. Gratis kok #dirajam Siwon. Thank's atas reviewnya. ^^

**MyDecemberRee** : Iya dong eon, Kan Kyu gengsinya tingkat dewa. Thank's eonn yang selalu mendukungku. #flying kiss :^

**FiWonKyu0201** : Iya nie, siapa suruh Kyu terlalu imut jadinya banyak seme yang kepincut deh. Hehehe Gomawo atas reviewnya.^^

**ukekyushipper** : mian telat, nie sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ^^

**AllynaUzumaki **: Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ^^

**ChoNarra** : si Chwang emang possessive apalagi jika ada si Kuda. #deathglare from Siwon. Gomawo atas reviewnya.^^

**iloyalty1** : Iya, tak ada yg bisa menandingi pesona seorang Choi. #high five with Siwon. Gomawo ^^

**Changmin loppie** : Gomawo saeng chagi. Hae bukan mau nyuri tapi ngerampok #plakk hehehe Gomawo ne sudah mau baca.

**rikha-chan** : Iya mianhae lama baru update #sembunyi di punggung daddy. Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^

**Choi Andrew** : Abisnya nggak ada mainan lagi, jadi Hae terpaksa bermain dengan Kyuhyun. #slapped. Gomawo ^^

**Kayla WonKyu** : Iya eonn, Kan kalo Hae cium Kyuhyun itu dengan paksaan. Alias merampok, tanpa seizin Kyuhyun lagi. Gomawo ^^

**Blackyuline** : Ne ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah mau review. ^^

**haecha lee** : Mwo ! aku penuh misteri ? berarti hantu dong #plakk Iya Hae tetep ganteng kok, meski jadi antagonis. Masak tokoh antagonis harus jelek ? Kan nggak enak banget. Sudah jelek jahat lagi #plakk. Jadi cari tokoh antagonis yang keren dan ganteng saja. Kekeke :P Gomawo atas reviewnya. ^^

**Wonkyufa :** ne, kan semua pake topeng masing-masing. Jadi selalu ada udang dibalik batu. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**Jmjm : **loh nggak kebalik kah ? seharusnya aku yg terima kasih karena sudah mau review. ^^ Ya, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ^^

**Guest : **Ini sudah full akan Wonkyu moment. Sampai-sampai aku menistakan Kangin dan Donghae. #digampar KangHae. Gomawo ne ^^

**Ratnasparkyu : **iya, padahal Kyu sudah kasih sinyal ke Won. -_-. Gomawo atas reviewnya.^^

**VICTOR : **Hae tentunya sudah ketangkep basah dong. Siwonkan pandai, rajanya kuda sih #ditentang wonpa . Gomawo atas reviewnya. ^^

**amanda wu : **Tenang ada Super Won yang akan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Gomawo ^^

**evil kyu : **Iya nie Siwon ntar terkena karma baru tau rasa. Lol :P Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^

**chomhia : **malah Chwang mau panggil Siwon haraboji kemarin. #plakk Gomawo ^^

**GaemGyu92**** : **Ne, gpp. :D Gomawo sudah mau baca n review. ^^

** Kansahamnida semuanya :D #deepbow **


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun and Siwon**

**Others : Donghae, Kangin, Changmin, Yunho and … (?)**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haekyu, Kangkyu (?) **Mianhae aku nggak tau** -_- and …Kyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**~%~%% MASK %%~%~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TIDAK KYUHYUN AWAS !"

Dorr

Brukk

"AAAHH… LARI !"

Panik seluruh pengunjung taman yang mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras. Mereka sangat ketakutan, apalagi mereka sedang membawa anak mereka masing-masing. Sementara si pelaku penembak hanya bisa menyunggingkan seringgaiannya ketika melihat sasaran roboh seketika meski ia tak melihat terlalu jelas apa tembakannya berhasil atau tidak. Ketika ia ingin memastikan keberhasilan tembakannya, suasana taman tiba-tiba menjadi ribut akibat pengunjung taman yang panik hingga membuat si penembak enggan untuk memastikan. Akhirnya ia memilih pergi sebelum ia ketahuan.

Siwon yang mendengar suara tembakan sontak mendorong Kyuhyun hingga tubuh mereka terjatuh bersamaan. Siwon merasa waktu berhenti seketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya.

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun.." Panik Siwon sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang begitu _shock_ sekaligus ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Siwon memeriksa jika tubuh Kyuhyun tak ada yang tertembak, dan perasaannya membaik ketika caramel coklat tersebut membuka mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya.

"Ta-tadi itu apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu kini Kyuhyun sangat _Shock_ begitu melihat peluru tersebut mengarah kepadanya, beruntung Siwon cepat tanggap sehingga peluru tersebut kini bersarang di pohon bekalang Kyuhyun tadi berdiri.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, ia membersihkan baju Kyuhyun yang basah akibat tumpahan ice cream yang ia pegang tadi. Siwon melepas jas hitamnya dan segera memakaikan jasnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mau Kyuhyun menjadi tontonan para pengunjung lainnya karena penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan.

Pengunjung taman berangsur-angsur mulai tenang karena petugas keamanan telah datang. Sementara si penjual _ice cream_ tadi sudah kabur ketakutan karena mendengar suara tembakan yang begitu dekat dengan posisinya.

Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk kembali ke mobil. Kyuhyun masih terkejut, matanya tiba-tiba kosong, tubuhnya bergetar, bahkan ketika ia berjalan ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Masuklah !" Siwon membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan setelah ia berada di dalam mobil, ia memakaikan _safety belt_ di tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon begitu khawatir sekarang karena Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan memutarnya agar menghadap kepadanya "Hei, tenanglah. Kau aman bersamaku?" ucap Siwon dengan sangat lembut. Baru kali ini Siwon berbicara selembut ini pada orang lain. Dan baru kali ini pula Siwon melihat sisi lain seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu berisik kini terlihat membisu.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Siwon ia melepas tangan Siwon yang bertengger di kedua pipinya dan kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Kyuhyun begitu _shock_ hampir saja peluru tersebut mengenainya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tadi merasakan jika peluru tersebut menyerempet (?) lengannya.

Siwon hanya diam. Mungkin Kyuhyun kini memerlukan ketenangan. Ia tak berani mengelurkan kata-kata lagi. Siwon menyalakan mesin dan segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk segera pulang.

Obsidian hitam Siwon sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang terdiam membisu di sampingnya. Mata Siwon membulat ketika menangkap baju Kyuhyun yang berwarna biru muda tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi keunguan. (Hukum pencampuran dua warna pokok ) Mata Siwon semakin memincing ketika cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir hingga ke siku Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa mengetahuinya karena Kyuhyun selalu melipat kemejanya sebatas siku.

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon menghentikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan raya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut namun ia sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun, bahkan ia masih tetap sama seperti beberapa saat lalu –terdiam-.

Srakkk

Kyuhyun yang terus melihat kedepan, segera memalingkan wajahnya setelah mendengar seperti bunyi robekan. Dan benar saja Siwon merobek kemeja putih yang di pakainya dan segera melilitkannya di lengan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang." Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan dan nada suara Siwon yang dingin. Namun secapat mungkin menolak keputusan Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan penuh penekanan.

Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Tuan Muda Cho. Maka Siwon memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginannya. Siwon menyalakan mobilnya kembali dan segera menelpon dokter kenalannya untuk datang ke kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Yeoboseo, bisakah kau datang ke alamat ini …"

"…"

"Baik, sampai ketemu disana 15 menit lagi."

Pipp

Siwon masih melirik seseorang di sampingnya yang masih terdiam. Siwon merutuki kebohohannya karena lengah menjaga Kyuhyun. Sementara disisi lain Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. Ia terus berpikir apa salahnya hingga ada orang yang ingin membunuh dirinya?

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga mereka tak sadar jika sudah sampai di depan gerbang Manshion keluarga Cho. Gerbang tersebut terbuka, Siwon segera memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan segera berlari keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Pintu mobil tersebut sudah Siwon buka, dan ia masih dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang sama. Tuan Muda cerewetnya hanya terdiam dan terus memandang ke depan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Siwon meletakan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia letakan di belakang kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut karena kini Siwon mengangkatnya, bahkan wajah yang tak menoleh sedikitpun sejak tadi, kini memandang wajah Siwon dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah memalingkan mukanya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak kuat memandang wajah Siwon, karena jika ia memandang wajah Siwon sedekat itu, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Bahkan sakit di lengannya seolah berlalu begitu saja ketika melihat wajah tampan tersebut.

Siwon menulikan indera pendengarannya, seolah ucapan Kyuhyun hanya hembusan angin yang melaluinya. Ia tak perdulikan Kyuhyun yang ingin diturunkan dari gendongannya.

"Yang terluka itu lenganku bukan kakiku, cepat turunkan aku." Kyuhyun masih berontak dalam gendongan Siwon. Bahkan ia sempat melupakan peristiwa naas beberapa saat tadi pada dirinya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak merasa senang jika digendong ala pengantin oleh orang yang kalian sukai. Namun gengsi Kyuhyun terlalu besar. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan orang yang ia sukai.

Siwon terus melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun, sesampainya disana ia membuka pintu dengan susah payah dan segera meletakan Kyuhyun diranjangnya. Ia hendak mengambil kotak obat dirumah Kyuhyun namun bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi, Siwon tahu siapa tamu tersebut. Dengan cepat ia melepas sepatu Kyuhyun, menyelimuti Kyuhyun sebatas pinggang dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Dokter sudah datang." Ucapan dingin masih kental terlontar dari mulut Siwon, namun entah Kyuhyun salah atau tidak, Kyuhyun melihat sorot mata Siwon yang selalu menatapnya tajam kini berubah sedikit errr menghangat.

Karena terlalu berkutat akan pikirannya Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika Dokter sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Maaf bisa saya memeriksa luka anda Tuan ?" Tanya seorang dokter yang tidak dikenal Kyuhyun. Biasanya yang memeriksa keadaan keluarga Kyuhyun adalah dokter Seo. Munkin dokter ini adalah kenalan Siwon. Begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

Dokter tersebut melihat luka Kyuhyun setelah melepas kemeja Siwon yang membalut luka tersebut, ia mengambil _antiseptic_ serta beberapa obat lainnya, ia membersihkan luka Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dan mulai mengambil jarum dan benang. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak melihatnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika luka yang kau anggap tidak begitu serius ternyata harus dijahit di depan kedua matanya dan dalam keadaan sadar.

"Ap-apa yang akan dokter lakukan ?" gagap Kyuhyun begitu dokter tersebut beralih mengambil jarum suntik.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ssi, saya akan memberikanmu obat bius agar kamu tak merasa kesakitan." Terang dokter tersebut.

Jika saja tidak ada Siwon disana, Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan kabur dan memaki dokter tersebut, menendang atau bahkan mencincangnya hidup-hidup karena sudah berani-beraninya memasukan benang ke dalam kulit mulusnya. Namun Siwon kini berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan lekat. Seolah-olah tak ada pemandangan lain serta objek lain yang lebih menarik darinya. Kyuhyun tak boleh terlihat lemah dimata Siwon. Ia mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ketakutannya, ketika benda mungil nan tajam tersebut menancap ke dalam kulitnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya tak ingin melihat dokter tersebut yang mulai menjahit ayolah, meski sudah diberi obat bius, namun akan terlihat ngeri juga jika melihat jarum dan benang yang biasanya dipakai untuk membuat baju kini dipakai untuk merajut (?) lukamu. Meski dengan benang yang beda tentunya.

Dokter tersebut selesai melakukan tugasnya, Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengantar dokter Han sampai ke depan. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menebus obat ini di Apotek. Kau istirahatlah." Ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya memunggunginya tanpa menjawab perkataannya sama sekali. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, Siwon segera pergi menuju ke Apotek. Namun sebenarnya ada hal lain yang akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

"Appa aku izin untuk pulang sebentar. Berkas untuk _meeting_ nanti sore tertinggal dirumah." Ucap Donghae ketika ia selesai maka siang bersama Kangin.

"Ne hati-hati." Ucap Kangin tersenyum pada anaknya. Sebenarnya Kangin merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada anaknya. Semenjak kedatangan Siwon, anak sulungnya terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Berbeda sekali dengan anak tirinya yang lebih terlihat ceria ketika Siwon datang. Mengingat Kyuhyun, Kangin merasa sedih, ia semakin jarang bertemu _little angel_ nya. Mungkin seharusnya Kangin cuti beberapa hari untuk liburan dengan keluarganya.

Donghae yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil, mulai mendial nomor Changmin. Ia ingin menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun sudah pulang atau tidak. Dan senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah tampannya. Donghae segera mempercepat laju mobilnya, ketika mendapat kabar jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang sejak jam satu siang tadi.

Donghae segera bergegas memasuki rumahnya begitu menanyakan pada _security_, jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Senyuman semakin terkembang dibibirnya ketika tak mendapati mobil yang selalu di pakai Siwon berada di garasi.

Dengan sedikit berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Donghae melangkah secara perlahan ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur memunggunginya, dahinya mengernyit bingung ketika melihat lengan Kyuhyun yang di lilit perban di atasnya.

"Baby. Apa yang terjadi padamu." Lirih Donghae sambil mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar sebuah suara yang menganggu tidurnya, mulai membuka matanya.

"Hy-hyung !" kaget Kyuhyun yang sontak mendudukan dirinya. Setiap bersama Donghae, bayang-bayang akan kelakuan namja tampan tersebut selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Kyunie apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu." Entah Donghae merasa ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat orang yang begitu disayanginya terluka. Donghae memang selalu menyakiti Kyuhyun. Namun melihat Kyuhyun yang terluka dan bukan karena dirinya, membuat Donghae kesal.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun begitu takut sekarang. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Siwon pergi, seharusnya Kyuhyun menyuruh Siwon untuk menemaninya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur bukan ?

"Tapi kenapa lenganmu seperti ini ?" Ucap Donghae penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

Sebenarnya Donghae sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, ia juga tak tega untuk bertindak 'aneh' pada adik tirinya. Namun nafsu seolah mengelabuinya. Kematian ibu tiri yang bagaikan malaikat, tekanan dari sang appa, serta perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Membuatnya hilang kendali sehingga membuatnya melakukan hal 'bodoh' yang sangat fatal untuknya.

'Ap-apa mataku buta ? atau hanya perasaanku saja yang salah ?' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bingung dengan kelakuan kakak tirinya kini, entahlah Kyuhyun melihat jika sorot mata Donghae kini menatapnya penuh akan kekhawatiran yang dalam.

Mengetahui Kyuhyun yang masih ketakutan akibat ulahnya. Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari posisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Mianhae, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Dan maafkan hyung selama ini karena hyung hanya …" Donghae tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku !" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Donghae yang membungkuk dihadapannya. Apakah kakak tirinya benar-benar tulus meminta maaf. Ataukah ini hanya topengnya semata agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke dalam permaianannya semakin dalam ?

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Aku benar-benar merutuki sikapku pada sosok yang sangat aku sayangi dihadapanku kini. Aku tak berniat untuk menyakitinya. Namun ketika aku mempunyai masalah, tubuh ini membutuhkan pelampiasan. Namun sungguh aku tak berniat menyakitinya.

Aku sungguh menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ah, aniya maksudku mencintainya. Aku tahu ini salah namun bukankah kita tak ada hubungan darah ? Jadi masih memungkinkan untukku dan Kyuhyun untuk bersama. Dan perasaanku semakin kalut ketika Siwon tiba-tiba datang dan mengalihkan semuanya dari Kyuhyun.

Dan aku tidak bodoh hingga tak tahu apa yang selama ini appa coba lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Justru aku melindunginya. Aku melindungi appa agar Kyuhyun tak membencinya. Biarlah Kyuhyun yang membenciku. Karena aku tahu appa sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan pada keluarga ini.

**Donghae POV End **

.

.

.

"Hy-hyung. A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kyuhyun tak tahu kini harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa bingung. Ia ingin turun dari ranjang dan menghentikan kakak tirinya yang terus membungkuk, namun ia masih ragu. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba ia berubah ?

"Aku mohon maafkan hyung, Kyu." Masih dalam posisinya, Donghae sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tekadnya kuat. Agar hari ini ia bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun seperti semula.

"Berdirilah hyung."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku."

Kyuhyun sempat terpengarah akan keteguhan Donghae yang 'terlihat' benar-benar tulus untuk meminta maaf padanya. Namun tak semudah itu Kyuhyun masuk dalam permainannya. Jika Donghae benar-benar sedangkan memainkan sebuat 'permainan' dalam hidupnya. Maka tak semudah itu untuk menjebak Kyuhyun masuk ke perangkapnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu hyung !" ucap Kyuhyun dengan malas. Sungguh Kyuhyun begitu kesal akan sosok dihadapannya. Jangan harap setelah apa yang ia perbuat padanya, kata 'maaf' benar-benar tulus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benarkah Kyu ?" senyum sumringah terpancar dari bibir Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Donghae berhambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

'Sekali kau torehkan luka pada hati ini. Bekasnya tidak akan mudah pudar meski kau bersujud di hadapanku sekalipun' batin Kyuhyun menyeringgai. Mungkin saatnya Kyuhyun bangkit dan bukan menjadi namja yang lemah seperti dulu.

"Gomawo Kyu, gomawo !" ucap Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aww !" mendengar jerit Kyuhyun yang kesakitan membuat Donghae segera melepas pelukannya. Donghae berulang kali meminta maaf karena tak sengaja menyentuh luka Kyuhyun. Namun perasaannya kini menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya perasaannya tak seburuk akhir-akhir ini karena ia merasa semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin jauh darinya. Sejak kelakuan 'bodoh'nya serta sejak Siwon menginjakan kaki di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, sikap Donghae berubah seketika, ia menjadi sosoknya dulu yang selalu ceria. Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya malas. Ia masih berpikir jika Donghae hanya mengunakan topeng untuk menjalankan 'permaianannya'. Sementara Siwon dan Kangin hanya menatapnya curiga.

Kangin dan Siwon sama – sama mengetahui kelakuan aneh Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Jika Kangin memang berpura-pura tak tahu. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang melihat Donghae dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Siwon sungguh sangat bingung dibuatnya kenapa Donghae bisa berubah dalam sehari. Dan kenapa perubahan tersebut bertepatan dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Apa karena Kyuhyun masih hidup sehingga ia mulai memakai cara 'halus' ?.

"Kyu ada apa dengan lenganmu ?" Tanya Kangin yang melihat lengan Kyuhyun di perban. Kyuhyun memang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek tak berkerah, mengingat sekarang _weekend s_ehingga ia hanya memakai baju santai seperti biasanya.

Donghae terkesiap. Karena terlalu senang Kyuhyun memaafkannya kemarin, ia jadi lupa menanyakan lengan Kyuhyun lagi kenapa bisa tiba-tiba diperban seperti itu.

"Gwechana appa, ini luka kecil karena terjatuh." Bohong Kyuhyun agar tak membuat appa nya khawatir.

"Benarkah Siwon ?" Tanya Kangin pada Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Siwon yang mendapat _glare_ mematikan dari Kyuhyun, hanya memalingkan matanya seolah berkata –tak mempan untukku-. Jika bukan Siwon yang berani menatapnya seperti itu, sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan melemparnya dengan piring yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ne benar Tuan." Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Siwon.

Siwon bukan bermaksud untuk bersekongkol dengan Kyuhyun untuk berbohong. Namun Siwon masih belum percaya dengan Kangin serta Donghae. Bisa saja pelakunya salah satu diantara mereka. Karena jika Kyuhyun mati, bukankah harta kekayaan keluarga Cho akan menjadi hak mereka seutuhnya.

Siwon mengingat akan perkataan Yunho kemarin, pernyataan yang semakin membuatnya curiga akan ayah dan anak bermarga Kim tersebut.

_._

_._

"_Disini dinyatakan jika Donghae adalah anak illegal dari Kangin. Ibunya menyerahkan Donghae pada Kangin ketika Donghae masih bayi. Dari hasil pencarianku Donghae adalah anak dari hubungan one night stand antara Kangin dan seorang yeoja. Yeoja tersebut maninggal seminggu setelah melahirkan Donghae karena terkena penyakit kelamin. Aku sempat memeriksa DNA mereka jika dugaanku salah, Namun Donghae benar-benar anak kandung Kangin."_

"_Apa maksudmu Kangin tak mempercayai Donghae jika ia adalah anaknya ?"_

"_Entahlah mengingat hubungan ayah dan anak tersebut tidak seperti biasa, seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya."_

_._

_._

Mungkinkah Kangin dan Donghae menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mengingat perkataan Yunho membuat Siwon semakin bingung.

'Aku tak menyangka menjadi serumit ini.' Batin Siwon.

Donghae memang tahu jika ia anak dari hubungan _illegal_ kangin dengan ibunya, namun Donghae sangat menyayangi Kangin, hanya Kanginlah satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang dimilikinya, makanya ia menuruti saja apa yang dirusuh Kangin kepadanya. Meski untuk melakukan tindakan 'jahat' sekalipun.

Donghae sendiri juga tau jika Kangin tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya takut Kyuhyun akan membenci ayahnya ketika mengetahui apa yang sudah diperbuat appa nya tersebut. Makanya ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tindakan 'bodoh' tersebut agar Kyuhyun bisa mengalihkan kebenciannya pada Donghae. Bagi Donghae Kyuhyun lebih baik membencinya dari pada membenci sang appa.

Untuk malam mengerikan yang sudah diperbuat Donghae pada Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya masuk kerumah sakit, itu sebenarnya adalah malam terburuk baginya. Ia sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui perkataan sang appa. Karena Appa nya lah yang membuat eomma tirinya meninggal. Pikirannya yang kalut membuatnya bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Hingga semakin lama membuatnya semakin kecanduan. Namun sungguh Donghae sama sekali tak benar-benar ingin menyakiti Kyuhyunnya.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain…**

Terlihat seorang namja menyeringgai memandang banyak foto yang tertempel di dinding ruangan yang hanya diterangi dengan lampu gantung di atasnya. Pengap, gelap serta berantakan adalah hal yang bisa menggambarkan ruangan tersebut. Namja tersebut mengangkat ponselnya yang sejak sejam yang lalu selalu berdering.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" marah seseorang dari seberang._

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan ?" Tanya balik namja tersebut.

"_Kenapa kau melakukan hal ceroboh itu. Bagaimana jika dia mati,"_

"Cih, jadi ia belum mati ternyata. Jika kau mau bertindak lebih cepat dengan 'cara'mu mungkin aku tak akan melakukan itu. Ingat aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk membalas perbuatan 'mereka'. Dan aku sudah muak memakai topeng ini." Maki namja tersebut pada orang yang menelponnya.

"_Tapi kau seharusnya tak gegabah seperti itu. Biarlah orang lain yang melakukannya. Kita tak perlu mengotori tangan kita untuk membalas mereka."_

"Begitukah caramu ? lalu sampai kapan eoh ? dan kenapa kau baru bertindak menyuruh 'orang' itu sekarang ? kenapa tidak dari dulu ?" Tanya namja tersebut bertubi-tubi.

"_Itu karena tidak mudah untuk masuk kedalam keluarga tersebut. Hanya kesempatan inilah aku bisa memasukan orang kesana."_

"Terserah, yang jelas. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Biar aku sendiri yang melakukan dengan 'caraku'. Kau terlalu lamban." Ucapnya sambil menutup teleponnya kasar. Namja tersebut menyeringgai penuh arti menatap tiga wajah dalam foto yang tertempel di dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Mungkin aku harus melakukan cara itu. Saatnya menuai apa yang selama ini ku tanam." Ucapnya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian harus membayar semuanya !" Namja tersebut mengambil pisau lipat dimejanya lalu melemparkannya tepat mengenai salah satu wajah dalam foto tersebut.

"Kim Young Won !"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Hollaaa #lambaikan tangan**

**I'm Back. Do u miss me ? I don't think so, perhaps u just miss this story. #slap**

**Sorry for typo (es)**

**I've been keeping promises right?**

**will be back after the month of fasting was end**

**Mianhae if this story make u got a headache. **

**Wanna give me some advices ? ^_^**

**Sorry have not been able to reply your review, but I've updated 2 FF to u all **^_^V

**Kansahamnida #deepbow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun and Siwon**

**Others : Donghae, Kangin, Changmin, Yunho and … (?)**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haekyu, Kangkyu (?)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**~%~%% MASK %%~%~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari libur ini nampak sangat berbeda di kediaman Manshion Cho. Kangin nampak sedang menerima telepon sambil mengaduk kopi yang khusus di import dari Brazil kesukaannya di meja makan.

Donghae sibuk akan acara memberi makan ikan-ikannya di Aquarium yang terletak di ruang tengah. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk dengan _play station_ nya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak benar-benar bermain _game_. Karena otak serta matanya kini sedang memperhatikan para penghuni lainnya di Manshion tersebut.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan hari libur kali ini. Biasanya _appa_ dan _hyung_ tirinya itu masih sibuk dan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. Namun suasana kali ini sungguh seperti ketika _eomma_ nya masih hidup. Dimana seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul dirumah.

Kangin yang melihat anak-anaknya nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing mulai tersenyum membayangkan sesuatu untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Senyumnya semakin terkembang lebar begitu pengacaranya mengatakan bahwa salah satu cabang Kyuline Corp telah resmi berpindah ke tangannya. Sesuai dengan wasiat Leeteuk tentunya. Namun itu saja belum cukup bagi Kangin. Karena seluruh _asset_ keluarga Cho masih mengatas namakan Kyuhyun. Termasuk Central Office Kyuline Corp serta beberapa _asset_ lainnya yang tersimpan di Negara lain.

Kangin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah menghabiskan kopinya. Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping sang anak tiri tercinta.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana kalau kita semua jalan-jalan." Tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Jalan-jalan ?" ucap Kyuhyun memastikan. Entah kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun jalan-jalan bersama Kangin maupun Donghae, sejak kematian _eomma_ nya Kyuhyun jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

"Kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Mall." Ucap Kangin tanpa melepaskan wajah Kyuhyun dari sorot matanya.

"Apakah termasuk membeli kaset _game_ ?" Entahlah setiap kali Kyuhyun mendengar kata 'Mall' dipikirannya hanya belanja dan sudah pasti belanja kaset _game_ tentunya.

"Ne tentu saja Kyunnie baby." Ucap Kangin sambil menyentil hidung Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah laku sang _appa_.

'Syukurlah ternyata _appa_ Young Won masih sama.' Batin Kyuhyun senang. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa karena secara tiba-tiba Kangin mengelitikinya.

"_Chagi_ bagaiman heum, kenapa malah diam."

"Ne ap-pa Hahaha, Aku mau." ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya. Donghae yang mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal ke arah Kangin yang tak henti-hentinya mengelitiki Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu." Ucap Kangin setelah menghentikan acaranya –mengelitiki Kyuhyun. Setelah terlepas dari 'serangan' Kangin, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Kau juga akan ikut Hae-ah. _Kajja _ganti juga pakaianmu." Suruh Kangin pada anaknya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika Donghae sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut dan mulai melangkah ke kamarnya. 'Sampai kapan seperti ini?' batin Donghae miris.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ nampak sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mengurangi kepenatan hatinya. Awan hitam nampak mengelabuhi hatinya kini. _Namja_ tersebut masih memikirkan perkataan temannya kemarin.

"_Terserah, yang jelas. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Biar aku sendiri yang melakukan dengan 'caraku'. Kau terlalu lamban." _

"Aishh kenapa jadi seperti ini ?" kesal _namja_ tersebut menjambak rambutnya. Ia menyeduh coffe di hadapannya dan melihat suasana di sekelilingnya. Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah coffe shop di salah satu Mall yang terkenal di Seoul.**  
**

"Tu-tunggu bukankah itu Kim Young Won dan kedua anaknya ? aku harus menemui mereka." Dengan cepat _namja_ tersebut berlari keluar coffe shop tersebut setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di mejanya.

"Appa _gomawo_ ne, aku suka PSP nya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sumringah. Selain mendapatkan kaset game, Kyuhyun juga dibelikan PSP baru oleh Kangin. Donghae yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam diam.

"Tentu _Chagi_." Kangin pun mengacak surai coklat anak tirinya tersebut.

"Oh ya Hae-ah, apa kau tid_" ketika Kangin ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anak sulungnya tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"_Annyeong_ !" Sapa seorang _namja_ dengan tersenyum cerah dihadapan Kangin. Namun tidak bagi Kangin sendiri dan juga Donghae. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu mengenal siapa yang kini tengah menyapanya.

"An-_annyeong_ !" jawab Kangin terbata.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Kangin-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" ucap Namja tersebut. Kangin merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana sosok yang tak pernah ingin ditemuinya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya setelah sekian lama.

Donghae hanya mencengkeram kantong plastik barang belanjaannya. Ia begitu terkejut. Pikiran Donghae menampik sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi terhadap dirinya serta ayahnya dengan kemunculan _namja_ dihadapannya kini.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tak acuh, Ia berpikir jika lelaki tegap dan juga agak tampan -Karena bagi Kyuhyun Siwon lah yang paling tampan- dihadapannya kini adalah relasi ataupun teman _appa_ tirinya.

"Ak-aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tapi kita harus pulang sekarang Yunho-ssi." Ucap Kangin menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tapi _appa_, katamu kita akan makan setelah ini." Sela Kyuhyun cepat, bagaimanapun ia sungguh kelaparan setelah berjam-jam mengelilingi Mall yang sangat luas ini.

"Iya Kyunnie tapi appa ada urusan sebentar. Permisi Yunho-ssi." Ucap Kangin dan segera menarik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan tingkah sang _Appa_. Kenapa ia seolah ketakutan ketika bertemu _namja_ yang dipanggil Yunho tadi. Namun Kyuhyun tak terlalu memikirkannya, karena perutnya kini sudah keroncongan meminta untuk di isi.

"Kami duluan Yunho-ssi." Pamit Donghae dan segera menyusul _appa_ dan adik nya yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Yunho itu hanya menyeringgai. Tak menyangka jika kemunculannya akan membuat kedua _namja_ tersebut ketakutan seperti itu.

"Mungkin saatnya aku mengambil peran dalam hal ini." Ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

.

.

.

"_Appa_ kita makan dulu ne, Kyu sudah lapar." Donghae yang menyetir hanya bisa melihat rajukan Kyuhyun melalui kaca spion di depannya. Sementara Kangin kini tengah sibuk akan pemikirannya sendiri. Donghae tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan _appa-_nya kini.

"_Appa_, kita makan terlebih dahulu atau langsung pulang ?" Tanya Donghae memecahkan lamunan Kangin. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang hanya bisa mem'pout' kan bibirnya karena tak dihiraukan oleh _Appa_-nya.

Kangin segaja tak mengajak Siwon, karena ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Lagi pula Siwon hanyalah orang asing bagi Kangin. Sehingga ia tak pernah mengajak Siwon untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan keluarganya, namun tidak untuk kepentingan lain tentunya. Terlebih lagi jika Siwon ikut dengan mereka, perhatian Kyuhyun pasti hanya tertuju padanya.

"_Appa_ !" ucap Kyuhyun agak sedikit keras. Hal itu sontak membuat Kangin terjingkat dari kursinya.

"N-ne _chagi_ ada apa ?" Tanya Kangin setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang _appa_ pikirkan, siapa Yunho tadi. Dan aku sekarang lapar _appa_ !" renggek Kyuhyun manja. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk kepadanya membuat _mood_ nya menjadi lebih baik.

"Nanti _appa_ akan menyuruh Siwon untuk mengantarmu makan diluar. Karena ada hal yang harus _appa_ selesaikan dengan kakakmu _chagi_. Tak apa kan ?" Kangin mencoba untuk membujuk Kyuhyun, sungguh Kangin tak mau Kyuhyun mencurigai tingkah lakunya saat ini.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Siwon, hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sangat senang. Kapan lagi ia bisa makan berdua dengan _namja_ yang disukainya.

Sampai dirumah Kangin segera menyuruh Siwon untuk segera menemani Kyuhyun makan malam di luar. Siwon yang menangkap raut aneh dari ayah dan anak tersebut hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Bagaimanapun tak biasanya Kangin membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi berdua dengannya kecuali untuk hal-hal yang penting tentunya.

"Kajja Horsy kita berangkat ~" ucap Kyuhyun mengamit lengan Siwon untuk menyuruhnya segera berangkat ke restaurant yang sudah dipilihnya. Donghae yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan Siwon hanya bisa menatap penuh luka. Meski kini hubungannya dan Kyuhyun sudah membaik, namun Donghae merasa jika Kyuhyun masih tak percaya kepadanya. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu. Kyuhyun memang tak perlu mempercayainya.

Kini Donghae dan Kangin sudah berada di ruangan kerja Kangin. Ia menyuruh Donghae mengikutinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya sejak bertemu Yunho.

"Hae-ah, bagaimana ia bisa berada di Korea ? apakah ia masih mencurigai kita lalu mengikuti kita sampai kemari ?" Tanya Kangin pada Donghae yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Entahlah _aboji_. Namun satu hal yang pasti ketenangan kita akan terusik selama ada dia disini." Jawab Donghae datar. Sebenarnya Donghae juga merasa takut seperti Kangin. Takut jika semuanya terbongkar. Terlebih lagi Donghae takut jika Kyuhyun akan membencinya begitu ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sudah cukup Donghae merasakan kebencian yang dipancarkan sorot mata Kyuhyun ketika menatapnya akibat tindakan _pabbo_ nya, dan Donghae tak mau melihatnya lagi. Tapi bukannya kebenaran akan selalu teruangkap ?

Biarlah waktu yang mengungkapkannya, biarlah waktu yang akan menjabarkannya, namun jika sekarang ini terlalu cepat baginya. Baru kemarin Donghae berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun namun kenapa masalah kembali mengusik kehidupannya lagi.

"_Aboji_ sebaiknya kita akhiri saja disini. Aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa memaafkan kita. Kita sudah terlalu jauh bertindak." Ucap Donghae lemah. Ia terlalu lelah dengan peran topeng yang dipakainya selama ini. Ia hanya ingin melepas topeng yang sudah bertahun-tahun melekat pada dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Namun sepertinya harapannya hanyalah tinggal sia-sia. Kangin tak akan berhenti sebelum ia merasa terpuaskan.

"Apa kau bilang ? kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan kau bilang harus mengakhirinya dengan begitu muda Hae-ah ? Tidak. Kita sudah berada sejauh ini Hae-ah. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Aku harap kau masih bisa kupercaya. Jangan mengecewakan _Appa_." Marah Kangin setelah mendengar penuturan anaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Never! sebelum apa yang ia inginkan belum tercapai. Kangin tak akan pernah berhenti semudah itu.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri !" ucap Kangin kemudian. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sang ayah.

Sesampainya dikamar, Donghae hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan air mata yang mengucur dari obsidian kelamnya.

"_Eomma_, sampai kapan kita seperti ini." Ucap Donghae membayangkan wajah _eomma_ kandung yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Teukki _eomma Mianhae_." Ucapnya sebelum menutup matanya, Ia tertidur setelah terlalu lama meratapi kehidupannya. Donghae begitu bersalah pada Leeteuk yang sudah dengan tulus membagi kasih sayangnya selama beberapa tahun tinggal bersama dengannya. Meskipun Donghae hanya anak tirinya, Leeteuk selalu memperlakukan Donghae sama dengan anak kandungnya –Kyuhyun.

"Sial !"

Prang

Kangin menjatuhkan gelas yang berada di mejanya. Ia sangat kesal mendengar ucapan anaknya yang seakan-akan sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan yang penuh topengnya. Sejujurnya Kangin sendiri juga sudah lelah. Namun bukankah kehidupan memang kejam, siapa yang lebih berusaha dan lebih tangguh memperjuangkan susuatunya maka dialah yang menjadi pemenang.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_"Kau boleh bebas kali ini Kim Young Won. Namun jika aku sudah mempunyai bukti atas perbuatanmu. Maka aku tidak segan-segan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun." Ucap Yunho begitu melihat Kangin yang baru keluar dari pengadilan._

_Kangin dituduh telah melakukan tindak kriminal dengan menghilangkan nyawa orang lalu mengambil harta warisannya. Kebetulan kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah seorang janda kaya raya yang berpisah dengan suaminya. Sebenarnya yeoja tersebut mempunyai seorang anak, namun karena perceraian tersebut anaknya lebih memilih untuk ikut suaminya dari pada dirinya._

_Sebenarnya Yunho sangat mencurigai Kangin yang menjadi tersangka atas kematian Yeoja tersebut yang menurut Yunho tidak wajar. Apalagi setelah beberapa minggu kematiannya, Kangin berhak sepenuhnya atas seluruh harta kekayaan yeoja tersebut. Namun karena Yunho sama sekali tak menemukan bukti atas dugaannya, gugatannya dipengadilan pun membebaskan Kangin._

_Apalagi Yunho sangat mengenal anak dari yeoja mantan istri Kangin tersebut. Yunho berjanji akan menguak kebenaran yang ada pada diri Kangin dan anaknya. Serta membuktikan jika ia benar-benar tulus untuk membantu 'anak' yeoja itu tentunya._

_"Terserah apa katamu Yunho-ssi." Kangin dan Donghae berlenggang pergi, meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung di depan pintu pengadilan. Dan sejak saat itu Kangin dan Donghae tak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho, karena ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea._

_Bahkan Kangin dan Donghae tak mengetahui jika harta yang sudah diambilnya dari seorang janda kaya raya ternyata masih mempunyai keluarga. Keluarga yang tak akan tinggal diam untuk menghancurkan kehidupannya setelah apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada janda kaya raja tersebut._

**End Of Flash Back **

.

.

.

"Horsy _chagi_, kau mau pesan apa heum ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat daftar menu yang ada di restaurant tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku Horsy bocah." Kesal Siwon menanggapi tingkah kekanakan majikannya tersebut.

"Horsy itu nama sayangku untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka !"sergah Siwon cepat.

"Ne-ne aku sudah tak punya energi untuk berdebat denganmu. Cepat katakan apa menu pesananmu." Ucap Kyuhyun malas. Sungguh ia merasa kelaparan sehingga tak ada semangat meladeni _namja_ tampan dihadapannya kini.

Setelah mengatakan pesanannya, pelayan tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon masih penasaran apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Kangin serta Donghae bersikap aneh seperti tadi. Bagaimanapun juga segala sesuatu harus diselidiki Siwon. Karena mungkin itu akan membantunya dalam memecahkan 'tugas' yang diperintahkan untuknya.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi maksudku apa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika kalian jalan-jalan tadi ?" Tanya Siwon bersikap seramah mungkin.

'Cih, kenapa dia sangat ingin tau sekali?' cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi. Dan kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan makanan yang sudah dipesannya setelah pelayan restauran menaruhnnya dimejanya.

"Apa ada orang asing yang kalian temui tadi, atau panggilan telfon yang tiba-tiba sehingga membuat kalian membatalkan makan malam kalian diluar." Tanya Siwon mencoba untuk mencari keterangan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada panggilan telfon yang aneh tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Siwon kembali tanpa mengindahkan makanan dihadapannya.

"Yakk kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali eoh ?" kesal Kyuhyun karena dijatuhi rentetan pertanyaan hingga membuatnya tak nyaman untuk makan. Kenapa harus membicarakan keluarganya ketika mereka berdua, kenapa tidak membicarakan tentang diri mereka sendiri misalnya. Sungguh Siwon benar-benar tidak romantis. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Ucap Siwon malas karena Kyuhyun tak menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang _Appa_ dan Donghae _hyung_ ? atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai appa ku ?..."

"Yak ak _" ucapan Siwon terpotong oleh teriakan Kyuhyun yang bisa merusak gendang telinga.

"ANDWEEE, Aishh appa tiriku itu sudah jamuran, kenapa kau tidak mencari yang _fresh_ saja. Seperti aku misalnya. Oh atau kau menyukai Donghae _hyung_! Aishh kau pasti akan _shock_ tingkat dewa begitu tahu kelakuannya yang menyukai ikan, dia memang _manly_ namun dia sungguh kekanakan. Bahkan dia lebih manja dariku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang heboh sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Ia tak memperdulikan mata Siwon yang mendelik melihatnya. Dengan entengnya Kyuhyun memasukan sesumpit Bulgogi ke mulutnya.

"Yakk Bocah. Sudah cukup kau harus menghentikan fantasi liarmu itu. Karena aku masih normal." Teriak Siwon tak kalah keras. Hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung restauran disana. Siwon menundukan wajahnya –malu- setelah meminta maaf pada pada pengunjung lainnya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menghentikan tangannya menyumpit Bulgogi kesukaannya ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon.

Siwon yang ditatap lekat oleh Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Entahlah Siwon sendiri juga tak yakin akan ucapannya sendiri. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Mata polosnya membulat seketika, bibirnya terbuka dengan potongan daging yang masih dikunyahnya. Aisshh apa yang sekarang sudah Siwon pikirkan.

"N-ne ten-tentu saja." Ucapnya kikuk.

"Tapi aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu." Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sedikit mencibir Siwon.

'Aishh apa-apaan bocah ini. Tadi dia begitu terkejut mendengar ucapanku, namun sekarang ia berlagak sok tak memperdulikan ucapanku. Dasar aneh.' Batin Siwon dan mulai menyentuh makanannya.

Suara dentingan sendok, sumpit serta peralatan makan lainnya yang hanya mengisi acara makan malam Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Setelah pernyataan Siwon tadi secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih diam dari pada sebelumnya. Mungkin kini ia masih memikirkan ucapan Siwon tadi sehingga ia malas untuk membuka percakapan.

Sementara Siwon sendiri hanya bisa diam. Memang apa yang mau diucapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon bukan tipe orang yang berisik dengan membuat obrolan yang tidak penting baginya.

"Sebenarnya kami bertemu seseorang ketika di Mall tadi…" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang memotong steak dihadapannya. Siwon tak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi Siwon sudah tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Kyuhyun tentunya. Lagi pula Siwon yakin jika perkataan Kyuhyun masih belum selesai. Sehingga Siwon memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kami tadi bertemu seseorang yang bernama Yun_" belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan perkataannya tiba-tiba suara lengkingan seseorang memotong ucapannya.

"Kyaaa baby Kyukyu _chagi_ ada disini !"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hi, Apakah ceritanya makin membosankan ? Mianhae #deepbow**

**Gamsahamnida telah review FF abal ini :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon**

**Others : Donghae, Kangin, Changmin, Yunho and … (?)**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haekyu, Kangkyu (?) **Mianhae aku nggak tau** -_- and …Kyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**~%~%% MASK %%~%~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa baby Kyukyu chagi ada disini !" teriak seorang namja begitu melihat sahabatnya.

"Uhuk uhuk.." Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang berbicara tiba-tiba tersedak begitu mendengar suara teriakan lantang seseorang yang menyerukan namanya. Siwon pun segera menyodorkan Kyuhyun minuman.

"Aishh dasar tiang listrik gila. Kau mau aku mati tersedak eoh?" maki Kyuhyun setelah meminum minumannya. Siwon memang tak kaget sedikitpun, karena ia tahu suara _high_ _picth_ siapa lagi yang bisa merusak gendang telinganya selain suara milik tiang listrik sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe mianhae. Oh kita memang jodoh ya! bisa bertemu disini. Itu berarti kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Changmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

'Dasar penganggu.' Gerutu Siwon dalam hati. Siwon bukannya kesal karena Changmin menganggu acara makan berdua dengan Kyuhyun namun gara-gara Changmin, Siwon tidak jadi mendapat info yang penting dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya ahjussi kenapa dengan mukamu eoh ? kau tak senang aku ada disini ?" tanya Changmin yang melihat ekspresi muka Siwon yang sedikit berdecih ketika melihatnya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku tidak senang?" Tanya Siwon kembali. Jika Changmin bukan sahabat akrab Kyuhyun, mungkin ia sudah menyumpal mulut namja tiang listrik tersebut dengan kaos kaki yang dipakainya sekarang.

"Baguslah. Oh ya, Kyu kau makan apa? aku minta ya ?" lagi-lagi Changmin mengambil sumpit yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun, menyumpit _Chapjae_lalu memasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yakk tiang pabbo itu makananku, jika kau mau pesan sana sendiri!" kesal Kyuhyun karena Changmin mengambil makanan kesukaannya.

'Jika begini sampai kapan aku bisa mencari informasi dari Kyuhyun.' Gerutu Siwon kesal sambil memotong _steak_nya asal dan memakannya.

"Aniyo, aku mau makan bekasmu saja." Ucap Changmin sambil terus memakan makanan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak jijik eoh? bagaimana jika aku punya penyakit ?" Kyuhyun hanya memandang malas Changmin yang mulai menghabiskan makanannya, ia hanya bisa meneguk minuman yang tadi disodorkan Siwon kepadanya.

"Aniyo, aku rela meskipun kau sakit. Karena di Jepang itu berarti ciuman secara tidak langsung." Jawab Changmin datar.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut akan perkataan Changmin tanpa sengaja menyemburkan minumannya.

Brusshh

"Yakk apa-apaan kau!" kesal Siwon yang terkena semburan gratis dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya dan menyeka wajahnya yang basah kuyup terkena hujan alami dari Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mianhae. Ak-aku tak sengaja." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf pada Siwon, sungguh tadi Kyuhyun hanya refleks saja ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. Sementara Changmin sendiri hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat wajah Siwon yang memerah. Mungkin kini ia sedang menahan marah, pikirnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Siwon akhirnya meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdua saja di meja. Sesampainya ia di wastafel toilet restaurant tersebut, Siwon membasuh mukanya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang kini memerah. Ia pandangai wajahnya sendiri dalam-dalam.

"Aishh dasar bocah sialan, berani-beraninya dia bilang itu ciuman tidak langsung. Enak sekali dia yang mendapat ciuman tidak langsung dari Kyuhyun, sedangkan aku? Aku mendapat semprotan gratis darinya." Gerutu Siwon kesal.

"Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Kasihan sekali hidupmu Choi Siwon, semakin lama kau dekat dengan bocah-bocah itu, kau bisa cepat tua sebelum waktunya." Gumam Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di meja makan, Changmin sibuk menghabiskan makanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya sangat lapar pun akhirnya kenyang hanya karena melihat cara makan Changmin yang seperti orang tidak pernah makan selama bertahun-tahun saja.

"Dasar _food_ _monster_." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Ucap Changmin yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun meski ia mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Terserah. Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga datang. Hreekk(?)!" jawab Changmin sambil bersendawa. Ia menyeka bibirnya setelah menghabiskan makanan Kyuhyun.

"Ihh! kau jorok sekali."

"Mianhae !" cengir Changmin tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Siwon yang baru keluar dari toilet segera melangkah ke meja Kyuhyun, ia melihat makanan Kyuhyun yang sudah habis dan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Changmin yang selalu tersenyum tak jelas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Siwon datar.

"Ne, lagi pula laparku sudah hilang begitu melihat _food monster_ ini makan." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal melirik ke arah Changmin. Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kajja kita pulang. Aku sudah membayar semuanya." Kyuhyunpun beranjak dari kursinya. Rencana makan hanya berdua dengan Siwon hancur seketika, dengan kehadiran sahabatnya tersebut.

"Gomawo atas makanannya ne baby. Oh ya ahjussi sampaikan salamku pada Kangin appa dan Hae hyung." Teriak Changmin ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai di ambang pintu keluar restauran.

"Memang sejak kapan Kangin appa jadi appa mu?" cibir Kyuhyun. Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun dan segera berjalan ke sisi kemudi.

"Kau yakin tak mau mampir kemanapun?" Tanya Siwon setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kita langsung pulang saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia begitu lelah sehabis berbelanja dengan appa dan hyung nya tadi siang, dan sekarang dihadapkan dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat hiperaktif tersebut.

Siwon langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Kyuhyun, dalam perjalanan meninggalkan restaurant tersebut, Siwon tiba-tiba melihat sebuah mobil yang bersimpangan dengannya. Ia sangat mengenali mobil tersebut, namun apa yang sedang ia lakukan melewati jalan ini? apa ia mau ke restaurant yang tadi dikunjunginya bersama Kyuhyun.

'Ah mungkin itu mobil orang lain.' Batin Siwon.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang hyung ?" Tanya Changmin begitu melihat seorang yang sedang dinanti-nantinya baru tiba.

"Ne mianhae aku terlambat." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, Kyuhyun dan Siwon baru saja pulang dari sini." Ucap Changmin sambil memilih menu makanan di buku daftar makanan yang di pengangnya.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki Manshion Cho dengan perasaan heran. Manshion tersebut nampak sepi. Mungkin Kangin dan Donghae sudah tertidur tanpa makan malam, pikirnya.

"Kyu, kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku." Kyuhyun yang berjalan menaiki tangga pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aishh! aku ngantuk dan aku tak merasa berhutang penjelasan apapun padamu Horsy." Siwon hanya mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

'Mungkin aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri.' Batin Siwon yang juga melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang juga ikut lelah memikirkan kasus yang ditanganinya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menungguku lama ?" Tanya namja yang baru datang tersebut.

"Kau bisa lebih menghargai waktu Yunho-ssi !" ucap Changmin yang kesal karena ia menunggu terlalu lama.

"Oh ayolah Changmin, jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Oh ya! aku ada kabar untukmu !" Changmin mulai menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Sebelum kemari aku bertemu Kim Young Won !" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Changmin cepat.

"Lalu? kenapa tanggapannya hanya seperti itu. Kau sudah tahu kan jika Kangin mengenalku. Bahkan aku bertanding dengannya di pengadilan 5 tahun silam." Ucap Yunho. Ia memutus perkataannya untuk mendapat respon dari Changmin, namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Dia terlihat ketakutan saat bertemu denganku!" lanjutnya.

"Bagus. Karena dengan begitu ia merasa tertekan." Sahut Changmin.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan?" lanjut Yunho, kini mimik wajahnya mulai mengeras, itu menandakan jika ia mulai serius.

"Katakan!" ucap Changmin cepat.

"Kenapa kau melibatkan Kyuhyun dalam masalah ini? Kau tahukan disini ia juga termasuk korban." Ucap Yunho tegas. Sebenarnya ia tidak setuju dengan rencana Changmin yang juga memasukan nama Kyuhyun dalam daftar _black list_nya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" jawabnya dingin.

"Kau tidak mempunyai dendam pribadi atau apapun kan kepada Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Yunho yang masih penasaran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Yunho-ssi!" geram Changmin karena Yunho tak berhenti menanyakan masalahnya.

"Jika kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menginterogasiku lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Changmin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Yunho hingga membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mendapat info dari anak buahku, jika Kangin menemui seseorang kemarin!" Yunho terdiam menunggu jawaban Changmin.

"Aku tahu. Dia membayar seseorang untuk membuatkan paspor untuknya. Mungkin ia akan kembali kabur setelah mendapat semuanya." Jawab Changmin tanpa memandang Yunho.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkan kabur untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ucap Yunho mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku sendiri yang akan menghalanginya." Jawab Changmin dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho antusias.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang. Kau terlalu lambat untuk menangani kasus ini. Biarkan tanganku sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Dan jangan terlalu ikut campur." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu. Changmin pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan raut muka yang tak terbaca.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu Changmin-ah. Seperti janjiku pada appa mu!" gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Cho, kini acara sarapan di Manshion tersebut terlihat lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Kangin dan Donghae sibuk akan pikirannya masing-masing. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya dengan raut bingung.

"Emm! Kyunnie. Ada hal penting yang perlu appa sampaikan!" Kangin mencoba memecah kehehingan acara makan tersebut.

"Ne!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Ada proyek penting yang harus appa selesaikan namun itu membutuhkan tanda tangan pewaris sah Kyuline Corp. dan Kyunnie juga harus segera bergabung dengan appa serta hyung di kantor untuk menanganinya." Jelas Kangin.

Sebenarnya itu hanya bohong, karena itu semua merupakan rencana Kangin untuk mempercepat pengalihan semua harta keluarga Cho ke tangannya.

'Proyek apa memangnya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?' batin Donghae.

"Appa sudah aku bilang. Aku tak mau ikut campur urusan perusahaan. Bukankah sudah ada appa dan Donghae hyung disana. Kalian tak membutuhkan aku lagi kan?" Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu suka pada hal-hal yang serius. Ia lebih suka menikmati hidupnya dengan _game_ tercinta dari pada dokumen-dokumen tebal yang bisa membuat kepalanya pusing hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Tapi Kyunnie. Kau pewaris sah atas Kyuline Corp. dan kami tidak bisa bertindak sesuka kami untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuanmu."

Kangin masih ingat apa yang dibilang oleh pengacaranya kemarin. Kangin bisa memiliki seluruh harta keluarga Cho dengan membuat Kyuhyun menandatangani surat perjanjian dimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mau ikut mengolah perusahaan. Maka semua _asset_ bisa diserahkan ke wali Kyuhyun yang sah. Dan disini Kanginlah wali Kyuhyun yang sah menurut hukum.

Kangin benar-benar beruntung menikahi Leeteuk. Ia sangat tahu sikap istrinya yang tak mau memaksa anaknya untuk mengolah perusahaan. Namun sepertinya kebaikan hati Leeteuk menjadi bencana bagi anaknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu mana? dan apa yang harus aku tandatangani?" Kangin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Maka dengan cepat Kangin mengambil map yang berada di dalam tasnya yang sudah ia persiapkannya untuk ditandatangani Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang melihatnya berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun menandatangani dokumen tersebut. Apapun itu yang akan di tandatangani Kyuhyun, pastilah sesuatu yang buruk.

Namun sialnya ketika Donghae ingin menghalangi Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Kangin menyuruhnya untuk mengambil jas yang tertinggal di kamarnya.

"Donghae-ah. Tolong ambilkan jas appa yang tertinggal di kamar!" perintahnya.

'Shit!' umpat Donghae dalam hati.

Siwon yang kebetulan sedang memanaskan mobil di garasi pun tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Kangin tersenyum lebar begitu Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali dokumen yang telah ditandatanganinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membacanya dulu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Karena aku percaya pada appa!" jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Gomawo Chagi!"

'Gomawo atas kepercayaanmu padaku. Hahaha!' Tawa Kangin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Nampak seorang namja tengah melamun dibangkunya. Pikirannya sibuk mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat ia pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Korea.

.

**Flash Back**

_Brukkk_

_Namja dengan pakaian culun dan berkaca mata tebal terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk karena tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan namja manis di depannya._

"_Hei kau tak punya mata hah? Oh pantas saja matamu ada empat, membuatmu tak bisa melihat jalan dengan benar!" teriak namja manis tersebut. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk kali ini dan menjadi lebih buruk lagi setelah ia ditabrak –atau ia yang menabrak- seseorang hingga terjatuh._

"_Mi-mianhae!" ucap namja yang berpenampilan culun tersebut._

"_Kata maaf saja tak cukup untuk membuat pantatku sembuh!" ucap namja manis tersebut melebih-lebihkan. Ia memang orang yang temperamental. Dan jika sedang marah ia tak segan-segan mengalihkan rasa kesalnya pada orang lain. –meski orang yang tak dikenalnya sekalipun._

_Prakk_

_Namja manis tersebut tak sengaja menginjak kaca mata tebal namja culun yang terjatuh di tanah._

"_Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena itu sebagai balasan karena kau membuatku terjatuh." Ucap namja manis tersebut dan melangkah pergi._

"_Kyunnie tunggu appa! hey kau jangan marah nak !" teriak seseorang namja paruh baya mengejar namja manis tersebut yang berlari melewatinya._

_Namja culun tersebut mengepalkan tangannya begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja lewat dihadapannya. Wajahnya sama persis dengan selembar foto yang kini diremas di tangannya._

"_Kim Young Won! Akan ku buat kau membayar semuanya!"_

_Dan sejak itulah namja culun tersebut memutuskan untuk membalas rasa sakitnya pada setiap anggota keluarga lelaki yang berada di foto yang diremasnya._

_Namja tersebut mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarah. Maka ia putuskan untuk merubah penampilannya saat itu juga. Akan lebih mudah menghancurkan seseorang jika kita terlebih dahulu menghancurkan orang yang disayanginya._

**End Of Flash Back**

.

.

.

"Kyaaa melamun terus!" teriak seseorang yang menyadarkan namja tersebut dari lamunannya.

"Yakk Kim Kyuhyun kau membuatku jantungan tahu!" kesal Changmin.

"Jangan memanggilku Kim. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun!" dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

"Tumben kau tak berisik hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Changmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia akan bolos beberapa mata kuliah hari ini.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin sendiri sudah muak dengan _acting_ layaknya seorang sahabat pada anak musuhnya. Ia berusaha menahan emosi serta merubah sikapnya menjadi kekanakan hanya demi melancarkan balas dendamnya.

Changmin mengerutu sendiri di dalam toilet. Ia lampiaskan amarahnya pada ruangan tersebut yang kini nampak sepi.

"Kim Young Won bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan segera menghancurkanmu." Gumamnya sambil melihat wajahnya dicermin wastafel. Ia menyeringgai lalu menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Apakau sudah menemukan buktinya? aku akan segera kesana!" ucapnya. Lalu ia membasuh mukanya setelah menutup panggilannya di ponselnya.

Krieett

Pintu toilet terbuka, penampakan sesosok laki-laki tampan bertubuh kekar. Changmin tak tahu jika sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berada di salah satu toilet pria tersebut. Ia mendengar semua yang di ucapkan Changmin.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu!" ucapnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Mianhae update-nya lama. Mendekati WonKyu Day, Saya akan rajin update. :D  
Big Thanks to all of reviewers. Membaca review kalian membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.  
Sekali lagi Kansahamnida. ^^**

D-8 WonKyu Day \(^_^)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun and Siwon**

**Others : Donghae, Kangin, Changmin, and Yunho**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haekyu, Kangkyu (?) **

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**~%~%% MASK %%~%~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus mengikutinya!" ucap namja tampan tersebut. Namun setelah berlari mengelilingi koridor kampus Kyuhyun, ia tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang sibuk menunggu dosen mereka di luar.

"Sial! siapa sebenarnya dia!" umpatnya kesal.

Akhirnya namja tampan tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali ke parkiran. Menunggu Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat mobil Audy berwarna merah yang keluar dari gerbang kampus Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah itu mobil Changmin!" gumamnya.

"Ah, mungkin mobil mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan mirip." Ucapnya. Karena ia tak melihat plat nomor tersebut dengan jelas.

.

.

.

"Kita ke _Renaissance Seoul Hotel_!" perintah Kangin pada supirnya. Hari ini dia dan Donghae berangkat bersama ke kantor. Namun Kangin memutuskan untuk mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dulu untuk mengurus dokumen yang sudah ditandatangani Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan kemana aboji?" Tanya Donghae yang bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Hae!" jawab Kangin datar.

Sesampainya di hotel, Kangin dan Donghae menemui seorang namja yang mungkin lebih tua dari Kangin, yang diketahuinya sebagai pengacara keluarga Cho.

"Silahkan duduk tuan!" ucap pengacara tersebut.

Kangin menyodorkan map yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah dengan ini sudah cukup?" Tanya Kangin antusias.

"Ne! Tuan hanya tinggal menunggu proses pembalikan nama itu selesai." Ucap pengacara yang bernama Won Tae Sung tersebut.

"Kira-kira kapan selesainya?" Kangin tak mau menunggu lebih lama. Karena kini Yunho sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Sebelum Yunho bisa membongkar kedoknya. Kangin akan melarikan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Paling lama 3 hari tuan!"

"Selesaikan dalam waktu 2 hari!" ucap Kangin cepat.

Sementara Donghae yang hanya menjadi patung di antara mereka hanya bisa manautkan alisnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tersebut mengambil seluruh harta keluarga Cho tanpa menyisahkan sepeserpun untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aboji akan mengajak Kyuhyun juga kan?" Tanya Donghae yang kini dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantor bersama Kangin.

"Apa kau gila Hae. Tentu kita akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun."

'Meski sangat disayangkan untuk meninggalkan namja semanis dia.' Lanjut Kangin dalam hati.

"Tapi aboji .." perkataan Donghae terpotong oleh ucapan Kangin.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Hae. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja." Kangin tersenyum mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun Donghae melihatnya seperti sebuah seringaian di bibir appanya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini semua terasa aneh bagi Kyuhyun. Begitu pula untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun yang khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin karena ia tidak masuk kuliah selama dua hari ini. Sementara Siwon yang was-was dengan tingkah laku Kangin dan Donghae.

Siwon merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Mereka pulang larut malam selama dua hari ini, dengan alasan urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Sementara Siwon sama sekali belum menemukan bukti apapun. Siwon terlalu meremehkan ayah dan anak tersebut.

Maka hari ini Siwon memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kangin. Ia merasa curiga karena Siwon melihat mereka berdua mengendap-endap di tengah malam. Dan yang membuat Siwon semakin bingung, dua koper besar dibawa mereka dan dimasukannya ke dalam mobil.

"Cepat Hae, jangan sampai Siwon dan Kyuhyun terbangun." Ucap Kangin pelan untuk menyuruh Donghae segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Siwon pun segera memasuki mobilnya begitu melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Donghae dan Kangin keluar dari gerbang tersebut. Karena terlalu fokus akan pengejaran tersebut. Siwon tak menyadari jika ada hal yang aneh dengan _security_ mereka.

"Mereka semua sudah pergi, cepat kita masuk dalam!" perintah seorang namja yang memakai penutup kepala.

"Baik!" ucap namja lainnya yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari namja yang memberi komando tersebut.

"Hati-hati. Kita tidak tahu apakah ada orang lain dirumah tersebut!" dan dengan peringatan terakhir. Tiga namja tersebut bergerak dengan sangat pelan memasuki Manshion Cho.

.

.

.

"Hahaha kau pasti sangat terkejut Kim Young Won dengan dokumen berharga dan penting yang kau bawa saat ini." Ucap Changmin tersenyum memandangi dokumen yang berada di tangannya saat ini.

"Kerja bagus pengacara Won!" lanjutnya memberikan pujian pada pengacara Won suruhannya.

"Terima kasih tuan!" ucap pengacara tersebut yang bernama lengkap Won Tae Sung.

Namun beberapa saat ponsel Changmin berdering dan menampilkan nama Yunho di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo hyung!" sapa Changmin.

"Kau benar Min, Kangin dan Donghae berencana akan kabur ke Negara lain. Siwon memberikan informasi padaku jika kini ia mengikuti Kangin dan mereka ada di bendara Incheon." Changmin tersenyum karena dugaannya tepat.

"Kau tenang saja hyung. Kim Young Won tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" ucapnya sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Sementara disisi lain, tiga namja berpakaian hitam tengah menyusuri Manshion keluarga Cho. Mencari sesuatu yang akan mereka bawa untuk diberikan kepada tuan mereka.

Pranggg

Bunyi salah satu guci yang terjatuh karena tak sengaja tersenggol(?) kaki namja tersebut.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau tidak hati-hati eoh?" kesal temannya yang berada tak jauh dari posisi namja yang menjatuhkan guci tersebut.

"Mian!"ucapnya menyesal.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara benda terjatuh cukup keras mulai membuka matanya.

"Aish ada apa berisik sekali." Dengan malas Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju ke asal suara yang sudah membangunkan tidur nyeyaknya.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya setelah memanggil-manggil penghuni lainnya yang tak merespon panggilannya.

"Appa! Siwon hyung!"

"Appa!" Kyuhyun memanggil appanya karena ia sempat melihat pintu kamar Kangin yang terbuka sebelum menuruni tangga.

Kangin tak pernah membuka pintu kamarnya ketika tidur, karena itu Kyuhyun berasumsi jika appa nya sedang tak ada dikamarnya. Sementara Donghae, Kyuhyun tak berani memeriksa kamarnya karena ia takut jika kejadian beberapa bulan lalu akan menimpanya kembali.

Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Donghae yang meminta maaf padanya waktu itu. Karena Kyuhyun tak mau terjebak untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu jika pintu kamar Kangin terbuka karena ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pintu tersebut. Ia tak menyadari akan kedatangan Kyuhyun, ketika ia melihat bayangan Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya sontak dia yang mau keluar setelah memeriksa kamar Kangin pun mengurungkan niatnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik pintu karena tidak siap mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain.

Mata Kyuhyun memincing begitu ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang berlari di arah dapur. Ada sedikit ketakutan jika orang tersebut bukan penghuni Manshionnya. Jika memang mereka appanya, hyung atau Siwon, tak mungkin juga mereka berlari-larian di tengah malam seperti ini. Dengan kondisi rumah yang gelap, Kyuhyun tak bisa memastikan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang disimpan ayahnya di dekat ruang tengah. Ia merasakan jika orang tersebut bukan orang baik-baik. Mungkin ia pencuri atau perampok yang mau mengambil barang-barang berharga dirumahnya.

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin terpacu cepat begitu melihat bayangan tersebut kini mendekati kamar Siwon. Dan dengan cahaya bulan yang menerobos ventilasi rumah Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat jika namja tersebut memakai baju hitam dengan penutup kepala.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika ia adalah seorang pencuri. Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap dengan tongkat yang siap ia pukulkan pada kepala pencuri tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin memperpendek jaraknya dengan pencuri tersebut ketika pencuri itu hendak memutar kenop pintu kamar Siwon.

'rasakan ini pencuri sialan!' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ yang ada di tangannya tepat ke arah kepala pencuri.

Namja -yang menurut Kyuhyun seorang pencuri- tersebut terkejut melihat bayangan seseorang yang membawa sebuah tongkat yang ada dibelakangnya, membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dan matanya melebar begitu melihat seseorang yang melayangkan tongkat _baseball_ ke kepalanya.

Praaakk

Bunyi hantaman sebuah benda yang pecah karena dibenturkan dengan benda yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Brukkk

Salah satu tubuh tersebut terjatuh karena hantaman keras dikepalanya.

"Tunggu apalagi cepat angkat dia!" namja yang hendak melayang nyawanya karena pukulan tongkat _baseball_ yang akan mengenai kepalanya tersebut hanya bisa membatu. Kini ia melihat namja yang hendak memukulnya tersungkur ke lantai karena pukulan keras vas bunga yang dipukulkan oleh salah satu temannya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku!" ucapnya.

"Simpan ucapanmu karena kita harus cepat keluar dari sini." Ucap namja yang telah memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kita belum menemukan apa yang kita cari." Ucap rekannya tersebut.

"Bodoh, yang kita cari sekarang telah berada tak jauh dari kakimu!" kesalnya.

Dengan cepat namja tersebut mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke pundaknya. Sementara temannya sibuk menghubungi salah satu rekannya yang belum kembali untuk segera menyuruhnya kembali ke mobil.

"Daesung hyung lihatlah kepala namja ini berdarah!" ucap namja yang kini memangku tubuh Kyuhyun di kursi belakang.

"Untuk itu kita harus segera membawanya ke Tuan Changmin, Seungri-ah." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Daesung tadi.

Sementara rekan lainnya yang bernama Taeyang, sibuk mencerna kejadian beberapa menit tadi ketika Kyuhyun hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Daesung disela-sela konsentrasinya menyetir.

"Ne!" jawab Taeyang singkat.

.

.

.

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi seorang Kim Young Won begitu melihat jika surat-surat penting serta berharga miliknya tak berada di tangannya.

Namun tawa Changmin terhenti seketika begitu mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk!" perintahnya.

Nampak Daesung serta kedua temannya memasuki ruangannya dengan seseorang yang digendong di pundaknya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, lalu akan kita apakan namja ini tuan?" tanya Daesung.

Changmin melihat darah yang menetes di lantai ruangannya. Bisa dipastikan jika darah tersebut milik sahabatnya, oh ataukah kini Changmin boleh mamanggilnya mantan sahabat?.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Changmin ketus.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya memukul kepalanya karena namja ini hendak membunuh Taeyang!" ucap Daesung menjelaskan.

"Bawa dia ke tempat biasanya dan ikat di kursi, lalu foto dia dan kirimkan kepadaku!" perintahnya pada namja kekar di hadapannya.

Setelah Changmin mengirim foto Kyuhyun ke nomor Kangin, ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Changmin mengerang kesal bukan main.

"Kenapa ia tak membalas? apa ia tak khawatir dengan anak tiri kesayangannya?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Sial! jangan-jangan dugaanku salah jika Kangin benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun?" umpat Changmin.

Changmin begitu yakin jika kelemahan Kangin adalah Kyuhyun karena ia tahu selama bertahun-tahun memperhatikannya, dan juga informasi dari Kyuhyun sendiri jika Kangin sangat menyayanginya. Untuk itulah Changmin melibatkan Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang disayangi Kangin dalam usaha membalaskan dendamnya.

Namun sepertinya Changmin harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini, jika Kangin tak jauh berbeda dengan ayah tiri lainnya. Lalu jika ternyata demikian. Untuk apa ia membawa Kyuhyun sekarang?

Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kartu As-nya. Pasti dengan ini Kangin tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya kembali lalu mendial nomor yang sama seperti tadi.

"Yeoboseo tuan Kim Young Won !" ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"_Kau! Siapa kau!"_ nampak kini Kangin sedang menaha amarahnya dari seberang.

.

.

.

Di bandara Siwon semakin bingung karena kini Donghae dan Kangin tidak juga bersiap-siap memasuki _gate_ penyerahan tiket. Justru kini Siwon melihat adu mulut antara Kangin dan Donghae.

"Kenapa mereka?" gumam Siwon yang bersembunyi di salah satu bilik tembok bandara.

"Kita harus kembali! Kita harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae ditengah-tengah rasa khawatirnya.

Kangin mendapat sebuah pesan gambar dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Pesan tersebut menampikan Kyuhyun dengan kepala berdarah dengan mata yang terpejam. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerang kesal. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun ikut terkena imbas dari perbuatan appa nya. Donghae tak bisa memaafkan itu.

"Tunggu Hae-ah, jika kita menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, belum tentu kita bisa lolos seperti dulu. Ingat kita sudah merenacakan ini semua selama bertahun-tahun. Apa kau mau usaha kita sia-sia hanya karena menyelamatkan orang yang tak punya hubungan apapun denganmu?" teriak Kangin yang mulai tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"DIA ANAKMU!" teriak Donghae menyadarkan.

"CUMA ANAK TIRIKU!" balas Kangin tak kalah kerasnya. Beruntung bandara kini tak terlalu ramai karena memang waktu sudah menujunkan cukup larut malam.

"TAPI .. !" ucapan Donghae terputus ketika melihat Kangin yang sedang mengangkat ponselnya.

Donghae memperhatikan Kangin yang mengepalkan tangannya begitu menerima panggilan tersebut. Alis Donghae mengernyit melihatnya. Setelah beberapa menit Kangin mengangkat ponselnya, Kangin mulai berjalan ke arah Donghae dan membuka koper di sampingnya dengan tergesa.

"Ada ap..!"

"Sial!" umpat Kangin memotong ucapan Donghae. Donghae semakin dibuat bingung begitu appa nya membuka dokumen yang berada di dalam map biru kopernya.

"Kita tak bisa pergi sekarang Donghae-ah. Tidak sebelum uangku kembali." Murka Kangin yang kini meremas kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Ketika Siwon hendak mengikuti Kangin dan Donghae yang tak jadi berangkat dengan tiket pesawatnya, tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa gelisah, otaknya membayangkan tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa aneh begini?" gumamnya.

Tak ingin mmenunggu lebih lama, Siwon membalikan mobilnya yang sejak tadi mengikuti mobil Kangin dan Donghae setelah keluar dari bandara kembali ke Manshion Cho.

Hati Siwon merasa tidak enak, karena ia baru sadar jika ada yang aneh dengan paman Lee -Security Manshion Cho. Siwon tidak melihatnya ketika ia keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti Kangin. 'Ah, mungkin Ahjussi Lee hanya ke kamar kecil tadi jadi aku tak melihatnya' batin Siwon mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Semoga tak terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu Kyu!" gumamnya. Siwon semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya untuk segera sampai di rumah sang Tuan muda nya.

**Brakk**

Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya kasar begitu dugaannya benar, jika sesuatu telah terjadi di rumah ini. Siwon tak sengaja melihat paman Lee yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan. Dengan cepat Siwon berlari memasuki rumah Kyuhyun. Ia segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan membuka pintunya kasar.

**Brakk**

Lagi-lagi Siwon tak menemuka Kyuhyun disana. Dengan cepat Siwon mengelilingi Mashion keluarga Cho yang sangat luas tersebut. Siwon menyalahkan lampu ruangan tengah untuk mempermudahnya mencari Kyuhyun disana.

Ketika tak menemukan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah, Siwon mencoba memeriksa dapur, ketika tak ada sesuatu yang ditemui disana, Siwon melangkahkan kembali menuju ke ruangan perpustakaan yang ada di Manshion tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya.

Siwon bergegas mendekati pintu tersebut. Dan matanya melebar begitu melihat sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan itu milik Kyuhyun.

Darah!

"In-ini..! Sial!" geramnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**yoshiKyu** : tenang saja chingu ada Siwon yang nantinya akan melindungi Kyuhyun. :)

**joanbabykyu** : Yup! Sekarang sudah tau kan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini? ^^

**muet**. **kyunnie** : Changmin jahat? Chingu akan tau nanti jawabannya ketika Chapter terakhir. XD

**WonKyuPet** : Ne ini sudah lanjut. Happy reading ne! :)

**ermagyu** : Whoa~ tebakan Chingu tepat banget. XD

**MySuperWon407** : meski sebel sama TBC, namun lebih pilih TBC kan dari pada END? XD.

**FiWonKyu0201** : Bingung? Dari Chapter ini sudah nggak bingung kan dear? ^^

**shin min hyo **: jangan terburu-buru, dinikmati saja bacanya chingu. :D

**vira** : Gomawo sudah mau review. Saya update 4 FF loh. Jangan lupa direview semua ne. #digamparVira-ssi

**GaemGyu92** : Namja itu adalah selingkuhanku eonni, alias si kuda #dibakarSiwonniest. XD

**rikha-chan** : Ttd warisan keluarga Cho chingu, eothokae? #plakk malah tanya XD

**evil kyu** : WonKyu momentnya ada kok. Hehehe ditunggu ne. Ini FF sudah aku ketik sampai End. Jadi tinggal post saja. Dan sesuai rate nya. Nanti bakalan ada ehem**N**ehem**C **#Nyengir lebar.

**Sparkyumihenecia** : Iya dear. Sesuai judulnya. Maka banyak yang pakai topeng. Aku juga nggak rela Chwang jadi jahat, namun katanya ia mau coba jadi tokoh antagonis. Dan saya hanya bisa menurutinya. XD

Mianhae jika FF ini makin membosankan. Saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat yang terbaik namun tak lepas dari tema cerita. Happy Reading

**Happy WonKyu Day ^_^ Happy WonKyu Day**

**Happy WonKyu Day**

**Keep Calm and Believe WonKyu**

**WonKyu is Love**


End file.
